A dying heart will you save me
by Niffer
Summary: Hitomi is changed from kind to cold, Van is a super star. What happens when they meat and learn of how they use to know one another. Can Van help Hitomi heal and can they learn to love in the process? review replies!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Here's another  fic from me. I have kinda given up on my why fic. Haven't really gotten much response froom it. I want to say this right off the bat. IF someone has written a fic like this before, I'm truly sorry. I am not trying to steal anyone's ideas. This fic will eventually have Van in it and it will have a little bit of everything in it. Drama, romance, action/adventure and what ever u all iggest I put in here. I am always opened for  suggestions. If you like this or don't like it, please review me. I Want to know if it is worth continuing or not. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer, I don't own escaflowne! I wish I did but, I don't.

Plz r/r and enjoy!

Prologue

            Hitomi Kanzaki use to be your average girl. She was smart, pretty and had lots of friends. She was always happy and optimistic but then, something happened to her. Something that she thought would be her fault for ever. Something that she thought would make her cold for ever.

            Hitomi was a true performer. She never missed any drama club meetings and was also a huge fan of the camera. She wanted to be an actress. There was a huge school performance coming up and she needed her mom to drive her to the  theater after she had eaten supper. Her mom said that she couldn't drive her  because she had to be to work by 7. That was the exact same time that Hitomi had to be at school. Her father had to leave for an important meeting by 7:30 but he offered to drive his daughter anyway. Hitomi reached up and hugged him tight. She was so afraid of being late or not even making it now and thanks to her dad, she'd get there.

            "Daddy, I love you. You always do anything for me."

            "Well sweetie, that's what dad's are for. Now finish eating and  then get ready. We should leave here by quarter to seven. Your school isn't that far away and then I will just rush a little more to get to my meeting across town."

            "Daddy, are you sure  you will have time for this?"

            "Yes now hurry along now. Time's getting short."

            "Hitomi finished all of meat and vegetables and rushed upstairs to look for her costume and other accessories that she would need for the show. She ran down the stairs and  she and her father got in to their small sports car and began to drive. They had the usual conversation about how school was going for Hitomi and how her father's job was going. He was a manager of a huge corporate company which meant, Hitomi had lots of money. She was not the type to flaunt that though. She had a kind heart and would never make fun of someone less fortunate than herself. She was the type of girl that would give all of her money to the needy. And not think twice about it. Hitomi didn't even really hang out with any of the rich kids of her school. She would have rather hung out with her friends who didn't care a whole lot about materialistic things. Her best friend yukari lived with her mom in a tiny apartment. Her father had left them when Yukari was only 3. He left them with nothing. Hitomi's and Yukari's mother were the best of friends so, Hitomi's mother took them in until Yukari's mother could save enough money to get them an apartment. Hitomi's mother had only worked at night so, she had offered to watch Yukari while her mother worked to keep them from starving and being out in the  cold.

            Hitomi's other best friend was a boy named Allen. He was every girl's dream guy. He and Hitomi had also known each other since they were quite young. Their fathers worked together before Allen's father began his own business. The two children would always play together during any sort of meetings that the two men had been holding. Hitomi could remember always jumping up and down in front of her father begging him to let her come so that she could play with Allen. Eventually, Yukari would come with them. The three had never lost touch over the years and now that they were in high school, they would hold on to one another even more tight. Allen had a huge crush on Hitomi but, she never felt the same for him. He had been more like a brother to her and, she would never risk that sort of relationship. Allen was really the only guy that Hitomi felt comfortable talking with about pretty much anything. She would tease him sometimes and tell him that he was just like one of the girls. Allen couldn't help but want more from her though. HE can remember trying so many different things to get Hitomi's attention. Hitomi remembered in the 8th grade when Allen stood up in front of the whole class and gave her a rose. Everyone thought they were going out and all of the other girls in Hitomi's class were jealous of her. She had to spend an entire week telling them that she was not  dating Allen.

            A few of the other people in their gang were merle, who was one year younger than the rest of them, Dilandal, who was the same age but spent most of the time out of school.. HE was a bad boy. The last person that was in their little group was an older guy named Folcan. He was a year older than everyone else so, he kind of was the one to keep everyone in line. Hitomi had had a crush on him at one point but, she gave up. She knew that he was in love with a girl named naria so, she didn't want to intrude. Also Yukari had told her that she would find someone better than him. Yukari had always had a thing for Delandal that Hitomi could never understand but, she also left that alone.

            Hitomi and her dad reached the school at exactly 1 minute to 7. Hitomi thanked him and didn't think to say goodbye. She rushed out of the car and in to the school. Her father sped off in the other direction going toward the other side of town. HE knew he  couldn't be late but, he wouldn't see his daughter miss out on something that important to her. He decided to pick up a bit more speed. He didn't think it would hurt him. All of a sudden he saw a van coming toward him and he tried to stop. IT was no use. The van tried to swerve away from his quick moving car but they hit head on. The car smashed in to the van and  the whole front of the car was pushed in toward Hitomi's father. The last thing he would ever  remember would be  the flyingg glass hitting him in the face. He would remember the feeling of the blood trickling down his face. The life trickling from his body. The driver of the van got out almost completely unharmed. He went over to the car to see if he could help the man inside. It was no use. HE pulled his cellular phone out of his pocket and began to make a call that he wished he would never have to make. HE had to report this and, he had a feeling that something was very wrong with the man inside the car.

            Back at the school, Hitomi got changed in to her costume and met up with Yukari and Allen. As much as Allen hated anyone knowing, he was a huge drama fan as well. They all went up to the stage and sat down.. It was time to start the first scene of their play. Hitomi got in to her character and began reciting her lines.

            Back on the scene, the police and ambulance arrived. They worked quickly to get the man out. The front of the car was on fire and was beginning to burn. They tried to reach the man but, before anyone could do anything, the car exploded. All that was left were a few small pieces of it. They put out the fire and found only one piece of identification. No one could figure out why but, the man's wallet was blown out of his jacket pocket and thru the window to land on the ground below. The police would now have to look through the wallet and figure out who the man was. They learned that his name was kizuki Kanzaki. They had also found a picture of his wife and little girl. This would make the call even more difficult They began to dial the number to the Kanzaki home. There was no  answer. They decided to go to the house and see if someone would answer the door. No one was home and then a neighbor of the Kanzaki's seen the police. She rushed over to see what was going on.

            "Can I help u sir?"

            "We are looking for Mrs. Kanzaki?"

            "I think she's at work. Has something happened?"

            "I'm sorry to say but, MR. Kanzaki has been in a major accident."

            "Is he alright?"

            The police officer paused and took a breath. The woman could see in his eyes  that something serious was happening.

            "Sir, what happened to him?"

            "I'm sorry to say but, MR. Kanzaki didn't make it."

            The neighbor had been Yukari's mother. She took a gasp and tears began to fall from her eyes like rain would fall from the sky in a vicious rain storm. The officer touched her  hand and lead her in to the Kanzaki home. He sat her down on a chair at the kitchen table and allowed her to have a few minutes to cry. He sat and consoled her. Finally, when the woman had regained her composure, he asked her where he could get a hold of MRS. Kanzaki.

            "Well sir, she's at work. I can give you that number. His daughter. O god! Hitomi! She'll she won't be able to take this!"

            The  police officer remembered seeing the pretty girl's picture in the man's bloody wallet. He looked straight in to the woman's eyes and asked her a question that actually hurt him to ask her.

            "Where is the young lady. Where is his Hitomi?"

            "She's at a drama practice with the school. My daughter is there. Maybe we should go and get her. Then we can drive to MRS. Kanzaki's work and pick her up. I Think it's best we tell them together and I also think it's best that my daughter knows as well. Our families are really close sir. I can't not let Yukari know what's happened. Please, let me come with you. I want to support my best friend the way she has supported me so many times before., I want to help her through her crises. I know this will be the hardest thing for her. They loved each other so much…"

            "Ok man, you can come with me.

            He took the very upset woman's had and lead her in to the police car. They drove for what seemed like an eternity until they reached the school. The woman was hesitant to get  out but, she knew what she had to do.

            It had been over an hour since Hitomi had been dropped off and her practice had been going wonderful. She had gotten praise from her director and all of her friends. They were sitting on a break when Allen looked toward the doors of the auditorium and saw a strange site. HE nudged Hitomi who was sitting to the right of him happily eating a granola bar and drinking a glass of water.

            "Hitomi, look over there."

            "What now Allen. IS this one of your schemes again?"

            "No seriously, tell Yukari to look to. She past on the message to her friend after she  looked for herself. There she saw Yukari's mother talking to a police officer and the drama director.

            "Yukari, is that your mom's new boyfriend?"

            "No! mom doesn't have a new boyfriend. What the hell are the police doing with my mom. Did she do something wrong?"

            As if the question knew it was asked before they knew it, they would have their answer. The drama teacher walked up to both Hitomi and Yukari. She looked at them both with pain in her eyes.

            "Girls, your dismissed for the rest of the practice. You have to go now. Something has happened and I think it's important that you go talk to Yukari's mom and the  police officer. Allen chirped in.

            "Can I go with them?"

            "No Allen, this is not your place. You continue reciting your lines until the practice is over."

            Allen gave the teacher a look that he never meant to give her and then said, "Fine! You just better tell me what's going on with my friends!".

            After Yukari and Hitomi left, the teacher took Allen aside. She began to explain what had happened. Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

            "Why didn't you let me go with them. I care for Hitomi and Yukari of course but, Hitomi needs me. Why couldn't I go? I  was close to Mr. Kanzaki as well."

            "I know Allen, I was told not to let you come. Hitomi's mother has yet to find out so, it's not my place to get you involved in that to. You will be able to help them both soon. You just have to  be patient alright?"

            Allen gave a sigh and turned away from the teacher. HE walked back to the stage and sat down working on his lines. He was reading them but it was no use. Nothing would stay in his head now, nothing at all.

            They had all gotten in to the police car and, were now driving toward where Hitomi's mother worked. IT was a clothing store. She always worked the night shift each night since Hitomi could remember. They pulled up beside the store and began their commute inside. Yukari knew  in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't good. Everyone seemed so happy but yet, no one in Hitomi's life did. She new something was really wrong. They went inside and asked to speak with Hitomi's mother. She came out with a smile on her face but the smile quickly faded.

            "What's going on?"

            "Mam, I would like you to come outside with me. Close your store now. Something horrible has happened and we want you to sit down for this."

            Hitomi's mother did what the officer said and closed her store down for the night. They walked out of the store and got back in to the car. They drove back to the Kanzaki home and all sat down in the living room. The police officer refused to sit. Hitomi sat beside her mother and then sat yukari and then Yukari's mother. The police officer stood in front of them all and began to speak softly but seriously.

            "I'm sorry to tell you but Mr. Kanzaki has been in a horrible accident."

            Hitomi's mother began to shake lightly. She decided to stay calm and see what was going on.

            "Is he alright?"

            "I'm sorry Mrs. Kanzaki, he didn't make it. The car crashed in to a van and, it set fire. He was trapped under the front of it which had been drivig in by the impact of the crash. We managed to rescue his wallet but his body was burned in the crash."

            Both Hitomi and her mother began to scream grieving cries. They both fell in to each other crying and sobbing. Yukari began to cry as well but, her mother stayed calm. She held her daughter and rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her. After Yukari had calmed a little, she sat with Hitomi consoling her. The police officer stayed  for a while and answered any questions that were needed to be asked. Hitomi had asked one question that would rune her for the rest of her life.

            "Was he speeding sir?"

            "Yes dear, we believe he was. The impact would not have been that great if he  had not been going so fast."

            Hitomi couldn't take it anymore. She began screaming at the top of her lungs. Screaming words that would flash  over and over in her mind for a long time to come.

            "This is all my fault. IF he hadn't had taken me to school, he wouldn't have had to speed. All of this is because of me. I am a murderer, a real true murderer.

            She bolted up the stairs and slammed her door. She was only 15 and now, she believed that she had killed her father. Yukari went upstairs after her but, it was no use. She was blocking her out and didn't want to see her.

            Hitomi had changed since that day. IT didn't take her long to change either. The funeral wasn't really a funeral. They held a service and people came and brought them things.  She never said much to them though. She hardly said much to her friends for a long time. Eventually, she opened up to them but, not very much. She blamed herself for everything and her mother would never say it but sometimes, she also blamed Hitomi. Allen stayed with her as a friend and comforted her along with everyone else. She hated all of the questions. She hated being consoled. She knew that now, she would have to live with thisf or ever. Or would she?

To Be Continued…


	2. chapter 1

A/N Okay, here's the first actually chapter. I have a few reviews to reply to. Thanks to  chibie hasaki, you hav been so deadicated to everything I write and that means the world to me. It's so nice to have someone who truly enjoys the work that you do. I would also like to thank Aya_chan  your review was so nice. Thanks for the incouragement to continue writing this. I would also like to say thanks  to Heavens-angel. Thanks for the constructive critisism. I will try to improve my simelies. It was hard though because this was only the prologue. If you have any examples that would be helpful. Well, I think that's all I have to say for now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Plz r/r and any suggestions are wellcome

Chapter 1

            It had been about 2 years since that horrible night. Hitomi was now 17 years old. She still lived in the same house with her mother and still had Allen and Yukari by her side. They had noticed a major change in Hitomi though. Something that they were afraid of. She had become cold and depressed. She hardly ever slept and when she did, she would wake screaming sometimes. She would pace the floors wishing that she could change what had happened but she knew it was impossible. Yukari could  remember one night when Hitomi came to her house at 3 in the morning. She remembers Hitomi telling her that she was running away and never coming back. Yukari refused to let her do that. She remembered how Hitomi wouldn't talk to her for a while  after that incident. Now they were in their senior year of school and Yukari had a plan. She would turn Hitomi back to normal. This year, she would convince her that that night was not her fault.

            It was a typical day in October. It was last class in the after noon and it was a Thursday. Hitomi sat in class tapping her fingers on the desk. She couldn't wait to get out of class. She needed to go home, needed to unwind, needed to write. IT  was the anniversary of her father's death and, she knew there was only one way  for her  to deal with the pain.

            Ever since the horrible accident, Hitomi had quit Drama. She never stayed after school and usually didn't do things with people. She had gotten highly interested in writing poetry and music. She was also in to finding new music artists and reviewing them. This was a therapeutically way to relieve the pain that was inside her. That day after school, she would go home and she would sing. She would sing to him in heaven.

            Finally the bell rang and Hitomi rushed away from the school. She didn't want to see yukari and Allen. She really just wanted to be alone. She reached her house and unlocked the door. She rushed upstairs in to her room and sat on her bed. She began to sing a song she had written. She had written it about her father and how she had longed to take back that nights events. The song made her feel good. She had decided to record it. IF she were to ever become famous, she wanted it to be the first song she ever released.

            After she had completed making her song demo, she went downstairs and cooked  supper for she and her mother. She knew since her mother had switched shifts that she would be home soon and she wanted to have her supper ready for her as a surprise. She knew that this day would be hard for her mother  and she wanted to make things just a little bit easier.

            Hitomi heard her mother's car pull in the driveway and the door open quietly.

            "Hitomi, are  you home?"

            "Yeah mom, I'm here. I made you some supper."

            "Thanks."

            Hitomi's mother sat at the table and ate quietly. Hitomi tried to talk to her.

            "So, how was your day?"

            "Well Hitomi, how do  you think it was?"

            "Not good I guess ha?"

            "Well yeah! Of course it wasn't good. I guess yours was then ha?"

            "No! I didn't say that. I miss him to you know!"

            "Well, if you weren't so selfish and you didn't have to go to that stupid God  Damn practice, he'd probably  still be here! It's your fault Hitomi. He had to speed to his meeting because of you!"

            "Mom please, don't do this. You always said…"

            Hitomi tried to speak but her mother cut hedr off. As the woman spoke, Hitomi tried to avoid the daggers that were shooting in her directions from her mother's eyes. It was as if her mother had been possessed by someone. She had seemed so calm but now, she was so angry.

            "Well, I don't care. If you didn't go Hitomi, he'd still be here. IT hurts you know."

            "Fine! I tried to be nice to you today. I tried to be a good daughter. Obviously, nothing I  do works does it? I hurt to. I blame myself already. I don't need you to tell me all the damn time that it's my fault. I hate this, I hate you!"

            Hitomi's mother stood up and raised her hand to hit the young trembling girl. She was not afraid of her mother. She was trembling because of all of the anger that was taking over her.

            "Mom, don't you dare."

            "You shut up!"

            The woman's hand reached Hitomi's cheek and slapped her hard. The  noise echoed through the house. Hitomi couldn't believe what her mother's next words were going to be.

            "Hitomi Kanzaki, get the hell out of my house and don't you come back!"

            Hitomi didn't bother speaking. She ran upstairs and began to pack some things in a knapsack and a book bag. She took all of her school books. She also took some clothes and the photo album with the pictures of her and her father. She took her demo tapes that she had made as well as her book with her poetry. Now, she would be all alone. She would surely need that book for comfort. She walked down the stairs and left slamming the door behind her. She thought about walking next door to Yukari's but, she didn't bother. She was almost positive that Yukari would have been out with her new boyfriend Amano. He was a really popular guy and ever since they had been dating, Yukari had become popular to. She never left Hitomi out but, Hitomi was shy now and didn't want to be around a huge popular crowd. She also knew that if she went to Yukari's house and she was home that, her mother would ask Hitomi what was wrong and that when her mother found out, she may be angry with Hitomi's mom. She didn't want to come between the two families. It was not worth it. She was not worth it. She was angry and needed to walk it off. She decided to just walk around the block a few times. She now had no where to go and didn't know what to do. She felt like a small child again. She felt neglected and unwanted. She tried to block the painful words from replaying over and over in her head but it was no use.

            After 4 or 5 times of walking around the block, Hitomi decided to go and find somewhere to sleep. She sat on a park bench and eventually fell asleep there. She woke up before the sun rose to the chill of the night air making her shiver.  The air felt like you feel when you are shaken awake from a nice warm happy  dream. A dream that Hitomi wished that she never had to wake up from again. She pulled her legs up closer to her and sat for a minute. After sitting cold for a while she decided to begin her long commute to school all alone. She new that the walk would probably warm her up. Exercise could never hurt her anyway. She reached the building and sat waiting for someone to open it. A janitor spotted the girl and let her inside.

            "Ms. Kanzaki, you're  here offly early, did something  happen?"

            "No, I'm fine."

            Hitomi just hoped that he didn't see the marks on her face. She walked in too the school and asked him to open the library. On the walk through the hall she made up a story telling him that she had a big project to work on and she  needed a computer to use here because her computer was broken. She explained to him that she had stayed with Yukari the night before because her mother was on an important  business trip concerning new stock for the store  and that was why she had had so much luggage. The Janitor of the school was a friend of Hitomi's uncle so, she sort of new him. He showed her a small closet to keep her things in  until the end of the day. He opened the library for her and left her to her work.

            Hitomi decided to go on the net on her favorite music site to see if there were any new musicians hitting the music scene. She hadn't been on that site in a long time. She typed in the address www.newmusicartists.com. A picture of a very handsome man  appeared on the screen. She stared at him for a minute. She realized something about him. He was Asian just like she was. She remembered her mother telling her stories about how her father had met her when he had visited America and then he moved here to be with her. Her mother had told her that her father fell for her instantly and it was love at first site for both of them. He had gone back to Japan for a short time but the two realized that they couldn't be in a long distance relationship spanning across the world.  He called one day and said that he was coming home to live with Hitomi's mother. Shortly after, they had married and Hitomi had been consieved on the first night of their honey moon. Hitomi smiled at the picture. The sight of that guy made  her happy for some reason. She decided to read a bit about him

            She learned that his name was Van Fannel. The named seemed femilear for some reason but she let it go. She was sure that she had heard of  lots of Vans before. HE was 18 years old and was a jpop performer. He was born in Japan but his family moved to the U.S. when he was 6. He had been singing all of his life. HE was also preparing to star in a new teen movie called For Ever Yours. He had been very popular in Japan for 3 years and now, he was doing an American Cd as well. She seen a link to send email. Something was telling her to do it. Something was telling her to tell him her feelings, to tell him her life

To be continued


	3. chapter 2

A/N  Thanks so much to all who are reading this! I'm really glad you are all enjoying it. Ur reviews really do give me incouragement.

Night Of The Ravin, thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it. Hope you'll keep reading!

Darwick, thanks a bunch! Sorry it took me so long to add you to my msn list and it was a pleasure reading and reviewing your story! And yeah, I liked the wallet line to lol I'm glad you like mine and am very glad that you took the time to review me!

Chibi Usagi2 Hey again! Thanks again for a nice review. Told ya I would make ur wish  for Van to appearn and I've finally posted so now you can read more! Thanks for the incouragement to!

Avaris Sky This is for you  since u were quite serious about me updating lol. Hope you like this story and update urs soon! I want to read more! Lol

            Anyway, I Think that's everyone. If I  forgot someone, I'm sorry and thanks so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you will all click the happy button and review me. Good or bad, I'll accept it! Happy reading plz r/r!

Chapter 2

            Hitomi sat, fingers slightly shaking,  on  the computer  keys. She had clicked on the link. Inside, she knew this wouldn't be any average email. She could feel it. She began to write words that she had longed to tell someone. She never thought that it would be some musician though. She couldn't believe she was going to tell her story to a stranger.

            Dear Van,

I hardly know who you are. I don't   know why I am writing this. You see, I've been kicked out of my home. I believe I killed my father. He dropped me off to an after school activity, and he had to speed to go to his meeting across town. He didn't make it though. His car blew up and he burned alive. I blame myself for this. IF I hadn't have went, he would have been still alive. I'm such a horrible person. I feel like I deserve to die now. I feel as if my destiny was to become a cold woman and to seclude myself from everyone. I now spend most of my time alone. It's not that I like to be alone, I feel that I deserve it. I am so ashamed of myself and my actions. I don't understand why I had to go to that practice. Shouldn't the ones you love matter more to you than your dreams? Yes my dream was to either become a singer or an actress but that has gotten me no where. Dreams are so damn stupid! Ever since that horrible day, I have refused to have dreams. The only dreams I have now are dreams of escaping from all of this pain. It's so unfair how he had to die. I wish I was still in the car. Maybe I could have saved him. Maybe I'm selfish. I write poems to him all of the time. I swore after  he died that if I ever became a singer or a poet, my first works would be dedicated to him. I miss him so much. My mother hates me and I feel so by myself. I'm confused though, wasn't that what I had wanted in the first place? Didn't I want to be alone? Was I finally getting what I deserved? I know you probably think I'm some crazy girl but, I'm really not. I just have a lot on my mind and needed to tell a stranger. I know you will probably just read this email  like you would read any other kind of letter and ignore it. I've written to several new found musicians not that your that new but they had never written me back. I have never heard any of your music but you are kinda cute. My friend Yukari would fall in love with you instantly. Well, I'm sorry to bother you sir, I just needed to do this. Maybe to make up for my stupid ranting, I will send you a picture of me and one of my poems. Maybe you will write me back and tell me what you think? You kinda look familiar to. I'm not sure why that is. Well, I will go for now. I really have to start getting ready to go in to my first class. I hope to find a place to go for the weekend.  I know there's no way I will be staying at my house tonight. Anyway, done rambling now. Oh, by the way, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki.

            With that, she finished the letter, attached her picture  and clicked the send button. Instantly she felt sick. She couldn't believe she had written all of that nonsense in to a letter to some guy that she hadn't even heard of before. She never even listened to his music but something was drawing her to him. It was as if a voice was calling her to write to him. She decided to just forget about it for now and hurry off to class. She didn't want her friends suspecting anything about  the night before.

            Van Fannel woke early that morning. He had been up early shooting scenes for his new video. He had some time so he decided to check out  some of his fan mail. He opened his inbox and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw her letter. He sat and read the letter to himself. He was astonished by the young girls words. He read it twice to make sure he had completely understood what she had been saying. He saw the picture as an attachment so he clicked on it to see what she looked like. She had also looked familiar to him  as well. There was something about that girl. Her name rang like a beautiful set of chimes in his head. He sat there, trying to think if he had seen her before or even if he had heard her name. All of a sudden someone came in, distracting him from what he had been  currently thinking.

            "Mr. Fannel, they're ready for your next scene. They'd like to get this finished soon. People have other things to do today so lets get a move on."

            "Yes Melirna."

            The woman that distracted Van was his manager, Melirna astin. She had known Van since he was a young boy  but was never afraid to push him to his limits. She was a very beautiful woman and her father had owned the record label that Van was signed on to. He didn't hate Melirna but, she sometimes annoyed him. Van was never able to have a child hood. He always had to be working and she would never let him rest. So not to make her annoyed, Van closed out his email messages. He got up and walked briskly out of the room and out to where his set was.

            The director called action and the music began to play. Van tried desperately hard to put all of his concentration in to the scene but it was no use. HE couldn't stop thinking of that girl. He kept seeing her beautiful picture. He loved her tiny figure, her sweet smile and her hair. Most of all, he loved her beautiful emerald eyes. There was something about those eyes that he could remember. HE had seen lots of girls and looked in to a lot of girls eyes but none of them were like hers. None of them reminded him of something he couldn't remember at the time.

            Van was brought out of his trans by the screaming of the director.

            "Cut!! Van, what's wrong with you today. Did you fall asleep on break and forget what you were doing?"

            "No no, I'm just a little tired. The awards show was last night you know and, I didn't get much rest. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

            "Seriously Van, we need this video finished today. I hope you will get back in to the swing of things really quickly."

            Van just nodded and tried to forget the girl for now. Melirna sat on the sidelines watching what was happening. She felt her blood beginning to boil. She knew there was something not right. Van wasn't usually like this and now, he thought he was just going to quit on them? IT was the high point of his career and now, he was just going to slack off? Melirna made a mental note to give him a good talking to later and to keep him in line. She knew that if her father found  out that their top artist wasn't paying enough attention and that this may cause the record companies sales to plummet, he would be angry with his daughter. She had to keep her father happy and Van working and she planned to do just that.

            Van worked hard for the rest of the day completing his video. After finishing, he quickly left the set, avoiding all of the  fans and press that had gathered to ask him questions.  He ran through the small crowd, and  rushed to eat his lunch. After lunch, he had an assignment. He had to write that girl back and he needed to do more research on her.

            He sat happily eating lunch when all, of a sudden he saw Melirna approaching him. She had that look in her eyes. That look of I'm going to kill you Van Fannel if you don't have a good explanation for this. She walked quietly up to where Van was sitting and pulled a chair out. She sat down and looked straight in to his eyes. He felt as if death was staring him in the face.

            "Hi Melirna, what's up? You look upset."

            "Van Van Van, how could you do this? How could you slack off today like you did? Are you trying to get me in shit?"

            Van didn't want this conversation to get too heated and angry so he went with his instincts and said something that  he probably shouldn't have said.

            "Melirna sweetie, I thought you weren't allowed to swear at your musicians. Isn't that in the rule book?"

            "Shut up! My father's not around and there for, I can do what ever I want! You don't understand Van, this could have been the end of my job. IF you hadn't have gotten back in to the swing of things, your director there may have went to daddy. I can't loose this job. Me and Dryden are to marry soon and I want to have a beautiful wedding and daddy said I needed to make my own money for it. He believes in making his daughters independent women and, you could have ruined that today! I need to prove to him that I can make money and you Van, are what I'm using to make my money!"

            Van felt quite angry inside. He was fed up with all of the bullshit that had come from him wanting to fallow his dreams. He felt used and wanted a change. He was going to tell her exactly what he thought of her and their damn record company and he didn't care. In the heat of that moment, everything could have changed or would it?

            "Melirna, let me tell you something. You are just like every other rich snobby girl on the face of this earth. You have a rich father and you think that you can just walk all over the people under you when ever you want to. I have  known you since I was little and I'm sick and tired of you walking all over me like I don't do anything. I'm the musician here, I put up with the press. I have to deal with those little screaming, clingy hormonal girls. You just sit there and take all the damn  credit for everything. I'm sick of it! It's no  use anymore. I use to perform because I liked doing it. Eventually, I began to come to my senses. You just use me, you and your father. I'm sick of being used. If things don't get better and you don't back off and start listening to what I have to say, I will bail on this record company and, then see how fast your stupid sales drop. Then what would happen to your pretty little wedding? I think you better step back and look at what you have said to me today and reevaluate everything before you and your father loose your top artist. With out me, you would all be nothing!"

            Melirna was taken back by what Van had said to her. In her heart, she knew he was right but, she wouldn't let him see that right now. If Van left them, sure there would be other artist but none of them were like Van. He was an international artist and the only top artist they had. The rest of their Artists were still barely making the charts, and the younger ones were still just up and comers. He always had great  record sales and would always give the company a good name. Mellirna hated being wrong so she ignored those thoughts for now. She just gave him one of her snobbish looks and got up and walked away. Van still felt angry though, he couldn't understand why she just got up and walked away. Usually, she would start arguing with him but not this time. Had she began to finally grow up or, was she just ignoring him and brushing it off? He was only going to give her a few weeks to decide his fate. If he had to leave the music/acting business, he would do it and he would go back to school. He would finally have his chance to live like a normal almost adult now and maybe just maybe, fill the emptiness that was inside of him.

            Hitomi sat in her last class trying desperately to get rid of what had happened this morning. The fact that she had sent that guy an email still overwhelmed her and she knew that Yukari knew that something was up. She could feel  an interrogation coming on and she knew there was no way out of it. Then She also had another dilemma to deal with, where would she stay for the weekend? She refused to go back to her house with the bitch she had to call her mother. That woman  had hurt Hitomi so bad and now, there was no way of  turning back. She wanted Hitomi out, she got her wish. Hitomi finally decided that she would explain what had happened to Yukari and bribe her in to not telling her mom. After this, she would ask her best friend  if she could stay the weekend at her house. There was a plus side to this, Yukari had the internet and Hitomi could check to see if Van had written her back. She doubted it though, ever since  that night, she had a lot of self hatred. She couldn't understand why someone would ever take the time to read her letter. IT was stupid.

            The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Hitomi gathered her things and put them in to her book bag. Yukari ran up behind her and wrapped her arms around Hitomi's back in a hug.

            "Okay Ms. Kanzaki, it's interrogation time! What was wrong with you today? All day you have been zoning out! Did something happen last night? Even in classes today, you were less alert. Everyone noticed it, not just your friends. I of all people should know what has happened. IF you don't tell me, you will have to tell Allen and you don't want him to tickle it out of you do you?"

            "Let me up first and I will tell you woman."

Yukari did as Hitomi asked. She saw that Hitomi was putting books away and didn't really realize it first before she came plowing in to her at high speeds.  "Yukari, things are… well they're not too good actually. Mom and I got in a fight last night and, I kinda got kicked out of my  house. Do you think I could stay with you for the weekend?"

            "O My Goodness! Maybe I could convince mom to talk to her?"

            "Noooo Don't! This is the catch. You can't tell your mom what has happened. IF she finds out, it will only cause problems between the two of them. I don't want that to happen. They have been friends since before we were born and I know your mom, if she found out the whole story, she would definitely take my side and that's unfair. Mom was just having a hard day with it being the anniversary and all."

            "Right and how am I going to get away with letting you stay the whole entire weekend?"

            "Just tell her that we have a major school project or something. Please Yukari, I'm begging you, don't tell her please?"

            "Fine fine but if she figures it out on her own, it's not my fault."

            The two girls walked home pretty much in silence. They would have drove but, Yukari didn't have her car today. Amano offered to drive them home but, Hitomi was still uncomfortable driving in vehicles that looked like her father's. Amano had almost the exact same small, red sports car. They reached Yukari's house and went inside. Now they had to explain to her mother exactly why Hitomi was staying and Hitomi had to see if her new found musician  had written her back.

To Be Continued


	4. chapter 3

A/N Hello again everyone! Thanks so so so so so so much for ur support. 

This chapter goes out to Paige. I have to give her a lot of credit. She's helping me lots with this story! Ur great girl! Everyone should check out her stuff if u already haven't! It's really good!

Sabineballz Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it and here's your update!

Chibi Usagi Yeah, Van's deffinitly a hotty lol! Here's the update you wanted!

Aya_chan **blushes** Glad you love it!

Night Of The Raven Thanks for reading and loven it! Here's another chappy for ya!

Paige Moonsword Glad my writing makes you so excited! Really didn't think I was that good but if u say so, lol **blushes**

Well, I think that's everyone. IF I forgot anyone, I'm really sorry! Enjoy and plz r/r!

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------

It was late that Friday night and Van was glad that he finally got a chance to

write Hitomi

back. He sat down and began to type how he felt

Hello Hitomi,

I read your letter and no, it's not like every girl's letter.

I'm really sorry to hear about your father. There was no way that it was your

Fault, you should know that. There was nothing you could have done to stop it.

He wanted to drive you to your activity. He probably figured that it was

important to you... I

can totally understand why dreams may seem stupid but, they're really not. IF it

makes

you feel any better, I sometimes feel the same way. But, I have a proposition

for

you. I want to fly you out to New York City to see me. Your name really seems

familiar though I don't know why. I want to know what it is about you that I'm

noticing. I

think that we should meet. Maybe that way, I can look at some of your work and

we can talk a little more. I really want to get to know you as a person. I'm

sure you're a wonderful person and there's really no reason for you to be cold.

I would like if you could write me back and then we could arrange this flight. I

want you to come alone though. If you take your friends, it will not give us

time to actually talk. I'm trying to dig up things on my past  to see if you

were in it once before. Mom said that

she knew Kanzaki's and that your picture looked very familiar. She told me to

get in touch with my dad though, she said that he would no more about  you

though. I hope this letter doesn't scare you away. I know, you have just about

no reason to trust me, and I don't know how to convince you to come. But, if it

helps, I swear no harm will come to you while you are with me. I just know that

you belonged in my life somehow and I want us to do that search together. Please

think about it and reply.

Sincerely, Van Fanel

            He closed his inbox with a click and sat still for a moment, enjoying the sweet

silence.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, unusually long eyelashes grazing his

cheek. With thoughts of Hitomi drifting in his mind, he went to bed. As he

drifted into sleep, he hoped that she would answer his letter.

It was early Saturday morning. Golden brown hair lay glistening on the white of

the pillows as a teenaged girl's soft breaths were heard in the room as she

slept.

WHACK!

A pillow hit her on the head and wrinkling her nose she instantly woke. Her

leafy green eyes sprang open only to see a figure hiding between a dresser and a

desk. She picked up the pillow

and aimed it in the direction of the hiding figure.

            "Yukari! It's only early. It's only 10 A.M. Why are you waking me up so early?"

            "Because, Amano called. He wants us to hang out with him today! Don't you want

to come to?"

            "Well, I guess so, where are we going?"

            "He won't say, he says it's a surprise for me. He is bringing Allen along to."

            "Oh, cool. Goodness knows what they're up to."

            That's when Hitomi instantly realized something. She totally forgotten but

today, was Yukari's 17th birthday. She tried her best to look like she had

forgotten but it was alright. Yukari had seemed to have forgotten to. Hitomi

knew that it was normal for her. Yukari's memory wasn't that good. She would

forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders. Hitomi got up and got

dressed quickly. There as something she had to do before she left to go out. It

would either make her day good or bad. She came out of the washroom after

brushing her teeth and met Yukari before she went in. She decided to ask her

then.

            "Yukari, can I use your computer just for a sec?"

            "Yeah sure! Why do you always ask me? Why don't you just go ahead and use it?"

            "Because, that's impolite," she replied with a cheeky grin.

            Hitomi rushed away from her friend to prevent more questions and, went in to

the living room where the computer was kept. She plopped down in the chair and

went in to her email. There it was, his name shone bright on the computer screen

as she took the cursor and clicked on it. She letter opened and she read his

words. Feelings of surprise, disbelief, and happiness collided together. She

couldn't believe what she was

reading. When she had finished, she screeched in happiness and shock. Yukari

came running out of the washroom, tooth brush in hand.

            "What are you screaming about? What's wrong? You're lucky Mom isn't here."

            Hitomi grabbed on to Yukari's hands and jumped out of the chair. She started

jumping up and down talking to her in the process.

            "Yuki, he wants me to go to see him in New York! He really wants to see me so

we can research our past! Isn't that great?"

            "Hitomi, just calm down! Who wants to see you?"

            "Oh right, I didn't tell you did I?"

            "No, you didn't." Yukari replied, distaste lining her tone.

            "Okay well, there's this musician guy named Van. He was on the site I always

check out. I saw his name and his picture and for some reason basically talked

to him about my problems."

            "You talked to him but Allen and I are your best friends and you hardly ever

talk to us about how your feelings. Girl, you're weird."

            "No no, I'm not finished! Listen for a sec before you start getting all upset.

He

looked very familiar to me and his name was too. We think we new each other

somehow and he wants me to go to New  York and stay with him so that we can

research his past. We want to see how we fit together."

            "That's great Hitomi. I don't know what to say. I'm… happy for you, I guess."

            "No you're not, what's wrong?" Hitomi looked at her friend with a frown.

            "Nothing, I'm just worried. I don't want you to go to New York all alone and

get hurt by this guy. You never know, he could turn out to be a freak who likes

hurting girls!"

            "Look Yuki, he's not like that. I mean, why would he pay for a ticket if all he

wants to do is hurt me! If he wanted a girl so bad, he can get one easily."

Hitomi sighed exasperatedly.  "Here, read this for yourself. That way, you might

feel better about the whole idea."

            Yukari took over the computer chair and read the letter. She looked from the

computer screen to Hitomi back to the computer screen again. An uncertain

expression crosses over her friend's face. It looked like she was not quite sure

what to say.

            Yukari smiled slightly and spoke more firmly than she looked. "Maybe he's like

a long lost friend of yours. Go see him then if that's what

you want but you better keep in touch with me! You should know that I'd always

be there for you."

            "I will, I just need to find a way to explain all of this to my teachers."

            "I got it! Tell them your going on vacation for a while because, you and your

mom need some togetherness time. I will explain to my mom what's going on and

hope to the heavens that she won't tell your mom."

            "Yuki, my mom doesn't care what happens to me, she hates me." Hitomi stated

flatly with no emotion in her voice.

            Yukari gave her friend a friendly, warm, hug.

            "She does care 'Tomi, she does. Just give her some time; she'll get over what

happened."

            "I hope so, I really do. I'm not worried about time though; she'll have lots of

that." She laughed a little bitterly.

            Feeling awkward, Yukari left Hitomi to write Van back while she

finished getting ready. Hitomi wrote him telling him that she had agreed to the

idea of going to see him. She told him that he could fly her out after Monday

because, she had to talk to her teachers first. She told him to write her back

right away with the rest of the information on the trip.

            Yukari walked in to the living room once again. Hitomi commented on how nice

she looked. The two girls gathered some things and walked outside. Amano, a

tall, handsome, brown-haired man, and Allen, an extremely charismatic blond came

up the road to meet them. Yukari hugged Amano and Allen

just stared at Hitomi quietly. Amano was the first to speak.

            "Lets go. There's a surprise waiting for you my sweetie."

            The group of four walked down the street, chatting about the usual things. They

had reached the  small café where Yukari and Amano had went for their first

date. They all walked down and sat at a table. Before they knew it, a nice

dinner was placed in front of them all. Yukari looked at her boyfriend  with

that happy glow in her honey colored eyes and smiled brightly.

            "You did this for me?" She asked in a manner that gave Hitomi a funny feeling

that her friend was about to burst with emotion.

            "Yes, happy birthday, Yuki." Amano said with a jaunty grin.

            He leaned in and left a tiny kiss on her lips. Yukari blushed profusely.

Everyone dug in and ejoyed the lavish meal. After finishing eating, an

announcement came over the speaker in

the small Café. The announcer asked everyone to sing happy birthday to Yukari.

During the song, a large double layered chocolate cake was brought out with

seventeen candles.

Yukari kept smiling and when the song was over, blew out all of her candles in

one big breath. Everyone sat eating the beautiful cake and talking happily.

Using her spoon, she gently tapped her wine glass that held coke and called for

attention.

            "There's something I'd like to say. This day is also a life-changing day for

Hitomi."

            Allen and Amano looked from one another. Neither understood why Yukari said

this.

            "Hitomi is going to be leaving us for a while. She's going to meet a musician,

Van Fanel,

in New York to find out if they had known each other or not when they were

little."

            Allen's body tensed up going rigid at the mention of another guy and even

worse, that

Hitomi was leaving town to meet him. His face looked like a boiling kettle; it

looked like he was going to burst out, and not surprisingly he did.

            "Why" he gasped in extreme jealousy and anger, "are you doing this? Have you

gone crazy! Do you want to get yourself killed? Hitomi, does

your mom know about this? By gods, you're crazy!" Perhaps, if he weren't so

angry he would have noticed how Hitomi's face fell and withered like a flower.

Her eyes started to take an odd shine and her face looked pale. He however, did

not notice, too consumed in his rage, while his friends stared at him with

shock. "You don't need to go off finding people

you're not even sure you know of. It's stupid!"

            Before he could go any further, she broke in firmly."Allen, I'm sorry but, this

is my decision. I want to meet him. You're not my parents or brother, so stop

acting like one! I need to get

away from here for a while." She continued softly, quieting down. "You have to

try to understand, Allen, please."

            Allen began to stand up and then decided against it and sat again. Hitomi

breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to lose his friendship. But to her

surprise, Allen Schezar continued.

            "Oh, so you're going to ditch your friends here for some guy? Nice of you

Hitomi, very nice of you. I knew you had turned cold, but, I didn't think it was

this cold. If you want to get raped or something all the way in New York, go

ahead. Just don't come looking for my help."

            With that, Allen got out of his chair and slammed it back in to the table. He

shot Hitomi one more dirty look and left the Café, slamming the door behind him.

Hitomi just sat in silence, eyes cast down to the table. Yukari tried to break

the tension.

            "Hitomi…?" she said timidly.

            "No. Look Yuki, I'm just going to go back to your house, alright? I want you

and

Amano to have fun. I know that right now, I'm not in the mood for that. I also

have to see if Van has written back yet. Have a good time."

            But Hitomi…"

            Before Yukari could finish her sentence, Hitomi was already on her way away

from the table. Amano looked in his girlfriend's eyes drew her close and

murmured in her ear.

            "Yuki honey, let her be. She'll be there when  you get home. She just needs

some time."

            Hitomi ran all the way back to Yukari's house and went inside. She went

directly to the computer and looked to see if he had written her back. To her

surprise, he managed to quite quickly. They had arranged that the flight would

leave Monday night at 11 pm. He said that it was all paid for and that he would

meet her on the other end of the flight. He told her not to worry and she

couldn't help but heed his advice and listen. In her heart, Hitomi knew this was

deeper than seeking her old friend that may have been. This was more of an

escape from her pain. This was something

that she had to do. Right now, there was no time to deal with Allen and his

crazy behavior. As sad as it made her to listen to him ramble and shred apart

their friendship, she knew this was the right thing to do. In her heart, she

knew he'd get over it. He always did. Now it was time to pack and get things

together. This would definitely be the trip of her life, a trip that would

change her life.


	5. chapter 4

A/N here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy this and Plz R/r Before the chapter though,  some thank yous to get to

SabineBallZ Well, u surely do have lots of questions. Yes Van's parents r divorced and I will surely make Folcan his brother. Have no worries.

Aya-chan  sorry for taking so long with this update and I'm really glad ur finding it interesting! As always, thanks for reviewing!

Avaris Sky, well, For the allen question, u will have just  kkeep reading to find out. Thanks for the nice compliments and I'm glad ur enjoying this.

Kim, Thanks for the constructive criticism. I really appreciated ur help. I just hope my poor grammar doesn't stop you from reading. Anyway, more of your criticism is welcome. It's a big help to me.

Well, I think that's all the thank yous, Hope you all like this chapter

Chapter 4

It was finally Monday night. Hitomi, Yukari and Amano took the long drive to

the airport. Now, they sat waiting for the call to board the plane. Hitomi

smiled while Yukari sat fidgeting nervously. Amano looked from

one girl to the other, not sure how to feel. He finally gathered in the silence

that he should feel mostly worry. He felt worried for his girlfriend because he

knew that she would worry for Hitomi and he also felt worry for Hitomi because

he was afraid that this was the wrong thing for her to do. Yukari couldn't hold

it back anymore. She let go of her bottled up emotions. A small tear fell from

her right eye, slowly rolling down her cheek. Amano leaned over and wiped the

tear from her face. He kissed her eye and whispered in her ear.

            "It will be okay Yuki, this is what she wants."

            Hitomi noticed her friend's sad look. She felt bad for leaving her feeling so

worried but she couldn't help it. She also was leaving Allen on a bad note. She

never bothered to call him to say goodbye. She turned to her friend and smiled.

She stood from her chair and embraced her in a warm hug.

            "Yukari, everything's going to be fine. Please don't cry? I know this is hard

but, it's what I need to do now. I know you are probably scared for me but, I've

been through a lot. I'm a big girl now. Please, just understand how I feel? I'm

sorry if you worry. I swear it though, I will keep in touch. Hey look at it this

way, you and Amano will have more time alone right? Alone time is really good

you know, helps a lot with certain relationship problems"

Yukari playfully reached up and slapped Hitomi. "That way you guys can have lots

of time to become closer. You have him to worry about, don't worry about me."

            Yukari tried to hide her sadness with a smile. She knew if Hitomi kept seeing

her sad, she would feel horrible. She let out a little giggle and said sorry for

seeming so upset. They both smiled and then there was an interruption. The sound

of Hitomi's flight number boomed over the loud speakers in the airport. It was

time for Hitomi to board. She felt a swarm of emotions spreading throughout

her body. She felt happy, nervous, sad and excited all at once. This was the

first time that Hitomi had ever flown since she was a little girl. Part of her

was afraid to fly alone but for some reason, she was willing to let go of that

for this Van guy. She just really hoped that she was doing the right thing. The

main part of her mind was telling her that she was but there was a tiny little

logical part of her mind that seemed to have Yukari's words  playing over and

over like a broken record. Hitomi chose to ignore that and picked up her purse

and carry on and got ready to go.                      Yukari and Amano stood up and began to walk

towards the gate where Hitomi would board. When they reached the gate, they all

said their final goodbyes. Hitomi sat her things down and gave both Yukari and

Amano huge hugs.  Afterward, she grabbed a hold of her carry on bag and boarded

her plane. She walked down the long isles of seats and found a place to sit. She

sat down and dug through her bag to find a book. The flight would take a few

hours so, she didn't want to suffer from pure boredom the whole way. She began

to read her favorite book. After reading for a while, she decided to stop. She

felt as if she were reading the words but, they weren't quite registering in her

mind. She was too anxious to see what Van would be like. She wondered many

things. She wondered how she  would feel when she finally laid eyes on him in

person. She wondered if he would be all rich and stuffy like most rich people

she had known. She wondered what it would be like to live in the mansion of a

super star. She even wondered how he would smell. She hadn't realized how long

she had been thinking until she looked at her watch. She thought to herself,

"wow, Hitomi think straight for a whole half hour? Is there something wrong with

me?" After thinking this, she decided to go back to her book. There wasn't much

time left and, if she kept thinking, she'd definitely drive herself crazy.

            The flight seemed pretty short to her. The next thing she knew, they were

landing in New York. She couldn't believe it, she had finally made it.

            After the plane had landed safely, she left and began looking for Van. In a

matter of seconds, they met. He walked up from behind her  and tapped her

shoulder lightly. Hitomi jumped. A vision of a dark haired, tanned skinned, and

maroon eyed god fell before her. She blinked, meeting his deep, solemn, eyes.

            "Excuse me Ms, are you Hitomi Kanzaki?"

            A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she said, "Yes, yes I am."

             "I'm Van Fannel. Sorry if I frightened you, that wasn't my intention. I'm just

the type to run

up behind people first just incase it's not the right person and they realize

who I am before I can escape. You know what crazy girls are like I'm sure.

It's a pleasure to meet you Hitomi. I've been waiting for this."

            She smiled and blushed slightly. He seems so sweet

            He took her hand and they walked to where she could pick up her luggage. She

went to  take  her stuff but Van raced her to it  and picked it up before she

could. Hitomi wasn't sure what to do. She looked at him with confused eyes. She

felt rather awkward letting a super star carry her things. She felt that she

should have taken it herself. Van noticed the confused look in her eyes and

stopped abruptly.

"Hitomi, did you forget something back there?"

"No, I just well, I'll take those if you want me to?"

"No, you are my guest. I wanted to take these  for you."

Hitomi didn't object and just followed Van as he began to walk again. They

continued on their journey out of the airport. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes.

Standing before her was, a beautiful limousine. Sure, she was rich but, she

never

got the chance to ride in one of these before. It was always just fancy cars.

She felt slightly thrilled like a child that gets to ride on a carousel, but

wanted to make sure it was Van's before she jumped to

conclusions. She hesitated but asked Van if it was his. He told her yes and they

got in. Hitomi couldn't help but be graceful. Van on the other hand, was acting

pretty normal. Weren't rich people supposed to be prissy?

            Soon Hitomi would learn just how not prissy Van really was.

Soon, she would learn many things about people as well as herself.

To Be Continued


	6. chapter 5

Ch 5  
  
They had been driving in the limo for about half hour before they reached Van's home. He lived in a large, beautiful mansion. Hitomi couldn't believe the size of it. She just sat in the limo staring. Before she knew it, Van was at her door opening it for her. He looked at her and smiled kindly, eyes crinkling.  
"Are you amazed or something?"  
"Well, sort of, I've never seen a mansion before."  
"Well, you will not only see it, you will be living here for a while." He grinned heartily.  
A smile tugged at Hitomi's lips and she looked from Van to the mansion. He beamed at her enjoyed watching her reactions.  
"Well, are you ready to go inside? I mean, you don't want to just stare do you?" He teased.  
"Sure, lets go."  
Van unknowingly realizing what he was doing, took Hitomi's hand and lead her out of the limo. She felt so wonderful. The touch of his hand made her feel warm inside. She wasn't use to such nice treatment. They walked inside not holding hands. When Van realized that he had her hand, he let go abruptly. Hitomi had noticed his shock. She didn't want to say anything about it just now though. They entered the huge house. It was decorated beautifully. Hitomi felt that it looked like a castle of a king. She felt like she had been the main character in her favorite story book. Van took her in to one of the large sitting rooms and told her to sit down. She sat on a nice soft couch and looked at all of the people around her. Suddenly, she felt nervous. She couldn't help but wonder who they all were.  
"Hitomi, I want to introduce you to some people that I work with. First off, I would like to introduce you to my older brother Folken. He lives here in the mansion. He takes care of a lot of the paper work that goes along with this job. He also gives tours of the mansion and helps out when I have fans back stage."  
Hitomi smiled at the man and extended her hand out to him. He walked toward her and shook her hand lightly. She could see the resemblance between Van and his brother. Folken spoke to her, his voice quite different than Van's. His seemed to be filled with sorrow.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Hitomi. I'm glad you have come to visit us. I'm sure I will be seeing lots of you for the next little while. I hear my brother and you are trying to find something out about your pasts. Something about how you both link together. Well, if I must say, you look quite familiar."  
Hitomi felt her heart leap. Had Folken remembered her from somewhere? Did they both know each other from somewhere before?  
"Yeah, you kind of look familiar too and it is also a pleasure to meet you to."  
Folken walked away from the girl and sat back down on a couch near by. He had been reading a large booklet of papers and continued his reading. The next person that was introduced to Hitomi was Millerna. From the minute Hitomi had met her, she felt a surge of dislike for her. Hitomi had found the girl very bossy. She could tell that Van wasn't very fond of her. Hitomi had also met some of the staff that worked at the mansion and Van's cousin Cheid, whom Hitomi found really cute. He immediately ran up to her and shook her hand. He bowed to the young girl and told her that she looked pretty. Hitomi blushed at the little boy's comments. While all was happy, Melirna decided to spring something upon Van.  
"Van, I don't want to ruin your happy moment but, I would like to talk to you in private. This is quite important. I think your guest will be fine alone here."  
Van gave a look of remorse to Hitomi and almost apologetically told her that he would be back soon. Before he left her, he asked Folken to take her on a tour of the mansion. Folken said he wouldn't mind at all. Chied wanted to go with them. Hitomi could see that he had a little puppy love crush on her. She thought it was sweet. Van walked out of the room slowly with Melirna ahead of him. They walked down the long hallway to one of Van's offices. The two went in and Van closed the door behind them.  
"What is it Melirna, are you trying to ruin this for me?"  
"For once, no Van. I got your point the other day. I know you're unhappy with things but, we really need you to do this. We want you to go to Japan and do a tour there."  
For some reason, Van felt pleasantly surprised. It had been a year since he had been there and, he had missed it. It had been his home for the first part of his life so he was quite fond of it. He smiled at her and she knew what he was going to say. She had him right where she wanted him to be.  
"I would love to do a tour there! It would be so exciting! I would be able to go visit Dad to."  
"Van, before you get too excited, there's a catch to this."  
He looked quizzically at her.  
"What's the catch?"  
"It's during your visit with Ms Kanzaki. We want you to leave this weekend. Maybe you should cancel this visit and send her back home. I don't think she would mind if you rescheduled, would she?"  
Van scowled and shot daggers at Melirna.  
"I will not make her leave! It was a task even getting enough courage to ask her here. There is no way in hell she's leaving now. I need to figure out who she is."  
"Well then, are you going to say no to my father's request?"  
"No, I'll have to talk to Hitomi first. She could maybe come with me. That way, we could both go see my dad and he might be able to help us."  
"Van, it will cost you extra money if you take her with us. Some people may even object to it."  
"Does it look like I care? She's my guest and, it's money that will eventually be going in to my pocket and I don't mind spending any of it on her."  
Melirna giggled at Van.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Van Fanel, you like her, don't you?"  
A blush spread across Van's cheeks. He really wasn't sure exactly why he had been so drawn to her but, maybe he did like her. Liked her quite a bit. But, he wasn't ready to admit that to anyone though, that's for sure.  
"Look Millerna, I don't want to talk about this anymore. We have it all figured out. Hitomi will be coming to Japan with me if she chooses to do so. Now, I have some things to get to before she finishes her tour."  
"Sure Van, avoid the question." She said cheekily. "I'll leave you alone about it for now."  
She left the room quickly and the door clicked shut behind her, leaving Van with his thoughts.  
Do I like you, Hitomi? Was Millerna right?  
Folken and Hitomi had been through most of the mansion. Hitomi loved the ball room and the beautiful dining room. She felt like a little child learning so many new things. They had made their way to the third floor of the beautiful mansion. Folcan was taking Hitomi down a grand hallway. All of the doors were made of beautiful wood. Each door had a name carved in it. They reached a large door that said Van Fanel on it. Hitomi didn't even have to ask what it was but, Folken had told her anyway. The next door belonged to Folken himself and the door across was Millerna's. Folken stopped abruptly and turned around.  
"Hitomi, I forgot something."  
She looked at him quizzically.  
"What did you forget?"  
"Do you remember where Van's room is? The one beside mine?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Well, your room is directly across from it. Would you like to go in and take a look?"  
A big smile graced Hitomi's lips.  
"I would love to!"  
Folken took her back to the room and opened the large door. Sure enough, it even said her name. She wondered why it was engraved since she wasn't going to stay here long.was she? Inside, she found a large rack of beautiful dresses as well as a beautiful chest where she could put her own clothes. She also saw a huge king size bed that had beautiful, designer, bed linen on it. She felt like a queen. She looked across the room and saw a door. She asked Folken where it lead.  
"Why don't you open it and see."  
Hitomi walked slowly to the door and opened it to see a beautiful balcony looking over the city. She stepped outside and looked around.  
"It's so beautiful." She whispered breathlessly.  
"I know, when I'm sad, I look out over the city all of the time. It helps to ease my pain."  
Hitomi desperately wanted to know what pain Folken had been feeling but, she didn't have the courage to ask him. She felt that it was not her place.  
"Would you like to see the rest now?"  
Hitomi quickly came out of the hypnotic trance that she had currently been in and nodded. They walked back in to Hitomi's room and in to the hall. She closed her door behind her. The continued down the long hall until they reached another large oak door. This one said the word 'library'. Hitomi loved to read and now, this made things even more exciting.  
"This is where Van spends a lot of his time when he wants to get away from all of the fame. You are welcome to read any of these books whenever you feel like it. We have a great selection."  
"Thank you so much. I feel so welcome here."  
"Hitomi, I think there's something you should know. I think my brother is drawn to you."  
She blushed, throat up. Hitomi felt nervous and excited all at once. She wanted to ask a million questions but didn't bother. She only could manage to ask one.  
"Why?"  
"Well, he just seems to be acting strange to me. Maybe I'm wrong. It was just a thought. Look, we had better go downstairs. I'm sure you're quite hungry, and dinner is sure to be ready soon."  
Hitomi had seen so much in these last few hours and learned so much to. She felt so wonderful but at the same time, felt as if she knew nothing. Had this handsome gentlemen really cared about her?  
The had reached the dining room and the dinner had already been placed on the table. Hitomi sat in a large chair beside Van. She couldn't believe all of the food that was laid before her. Van smiled at her.  
"You don't have to eat all of that you know, just what you want to."  
"Oh, ok."  
Everyone sat quietly eating and Van tapped on his glass to get their attention. A hush came over the table. Hitomi felt like she had been having deja vu from when she was back home. Yukari had been doing the same thing just a few days ago at around this time. Van began to speak and Hitomi could feel that this was going to be about her.  
"I have something that I have to say. I'm happy to say that I have accepted to the tour in Japan. I have to ask my guest one simple question. Hitomi Kanzaki, I want you to come with me to Japan. It just so happened that my tour had landed on the dates of your visit and, I didn't want you to go back home. My father lives in Japan and we could find out more about our past this way. I would be honored if you would come with me?"  
Hitomi wasn't sure what to say. Her heart has been screaming at her to say yes but, her mind was telling her that she would be intruding. Before she knew it, the words flowed freely from her lips.  
"I would be happy to join you on your tour. I'm honored that you asked me."  
Van smiled one of his genuine smiles and they stared in each others eyes. Soon, they would find out how they had come to know each other so long ago. To Be Continued 


	7. chapter 6

A/N Hi all,

I'm really glad to know that I have gotten some new readers to my story! It makes me happy to see that! I want to apologize to those who I didn't reply to in my last chapter. We were currently dealing with a hurricane so, I wanted to post as fast as possible. I had written them out but for somer eason, I must have picked the .doc document instead of the htm and when I looked on the site to see if the review replies had made it up there, they didn't.  To make it up to all of you, I am going to do review replies for both chapters 4 and 5. So lets get on with the thank yous and there are lots of them lol

Avelyn Lauren: Thanks for the nice review. I will be sure to let you know when I update. You were the first person to ask me to let you know and that makes me feel special lol

Dillychic16: lol I liked ur review a lot! Imade me laugh! Here's the next chappy and I hope you enjoy this one. The staring is over lol

Hitomi21: Glad you liked it and here's the next installment

Chibi usagi2: Here's the next chappy for ya. I'm glad you like so much.

Hey Trace thanks for your nice reviews!

Lady Laran: Glad you liked my beginning. I can remember being worried when I wrote that lol. Hope you will continue reading

Dark faerie2 Well, the chapter was short just cuz it was an inbetweeny. That and I was suffering from a bit of writers block lol. I promis this one is much longer. Thanks for adding me to your favorite author's list! Once again, I feel special!

SabinBallZ: Thanks for the review. I gave you your wish and went on lol. Yes Van lives in a mansion. I wanted him to live there just cuz someday, I would love to live in a mansion lol. Also, all of the people he works closely  live there to. Thanks for the suggestion though of having him live in an apartment. I can see where ur coming from

Paige Moonsword: Ur the best! I love my story to! Lol. I want to thank you again for all  your help! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Aya_chan: Yep yep in NewYork. Thanks for so faithfully reading this and I'm glad you like it. I promis, soon there will be lots of intensity and fluff to! Anyway, hope you'll keep reading!

The-black-jinks: Thanks for your review and your wish has come true. 2 chapters for you to read first 5 then 6 lol

Well I think that's everyone, thanks to all of you for reading and I hope you will all click that little happy button and review me again! Your reviews make me update faster you know, lol. I'm just so happy that people are actually reading this. Anyway just a note to pass along. My computers being a bit… annoying so if my spelling and stuff is off, that's why. Thanks for putting up with this long author's not and now on with the chapter! Plzr/r!

Chapter 6

After the staring contest between Van and Hitomi had ended, she excused herself from the supper table and  decided to go to her room. She had been tired from all of the traveling and just wanted to rest. The news about her going to Japan also came as a shock and she desperately  wanted to know what was wrong with Folcan. She couldn't understand what would make him so sad. She couldn't help but think that he was jealous of his brother but, something inside was telling her that it wasn't the truth.

            Van and Folcan had decided to go in to the sparring  arena in the basement of the mansion. When they had lived in Japan, they had saw their father practice sword fighting. Both fell in love with this  sort of sport so, they took it up. They had decided to go spar in the arena. Van could also see that there was something wrong with his brother and, he knew that Sparring would definitely bring out Folcan's troubles. Van  would look at Folcan and ask him what was wrong, Folcan wouldn't answer and then, Van would pretend like he didn't care. Folcan would get annoyed and eventually tell him the problem. Even though Van was younger than his brother, he was quite wise. Folcan had known that and, respected his brother's opinions. The two had been sparring for about an hour before finally, Folcan decided to stop and talk. He looked Van straight in the eyes and said, "Van, she looks like her."

            Van was taken back by his brother's statement. He understood his sadness now. Folcan had once fallen in love with a girl named Sora. She had been signed along with his brother to the record company. She was his everything. Folcan and she had been inseparable until that one horrible day. She was on her way to a concert over seas when her private jet crashed in to the ocean. When Folcan had heard the news, he was devastated. He vowed to never love anyone again and now, there was a girl that almost looked exactly like his long lost lover. He wasn't angry with Hitomi but, it made him feel more empty when ever he seen her. He wished that it was Sora but, he knew that she was never coming back and now, Van finally understood that. He began to speak in a serious but sympathetic tone.

            "You think she looks like her don't you?"

            "Yeah Van, she's almost a picture of her. It makes me hurt you know. She's so perfect and, I noticed something else."

            "What?"

            "I think you like her."

            This was the second person who had said that to the young musician in the last few days. He couldn't believe his brother's words. Van had known that Folcan was very obserbent and, usually he was right. He wasn't sure how to reply to his brother's observation.

            "Well Folcan, I don't even know if I actually like her, she just seemed so familiar."

            "Yes she does, I think I might even remember her myself but, I can't put a finger on it. All I'm saying is, be careful. You don't know how long she'll be here and, I don't want you to loose someone close to you like I have."

            "Folcan, just because you lost Sora, doesn't mean that you couldn't love again. You can't stop me neither you know. I don't even think I like her like that. She's just a sweet girl that's all."

            "Then why do you seem so set on taking her with us?"

            "Hello? Earth to Folcan? I need to figure out who she is de!"

            Yeah but, you could have rescheduled that you know, it's not like she had to come with  us just now. You know as well as I do that this tour will be huge for you and you're not going to have time to be with her."

            "Folcan trust me, I'll have lots of time."

            "If you say so."

            Van looked in to his brother's eyes. For some reason, they seemed colder than usual lately. He had an idea why but was afraid to even bring up the question. Something inside him was compelling him to ask anyway.

            At the exact same time that Van had been preparing to ask the question, Hitomi had been walking past the arena. She couldn't have helped but heard the two brothers talking. She knew it was wrong to but, she just had to be a peeping Tom and listen to what was happening inside the arena. She pressed her ear to the inner door and couldn't believe what she had heard next.

            Folcan, do you hate hitomi? Are you jealous that she's here with me?"

            "I don't hate her, I just hate how much she looks like my sweet Sora. I feel like I am stuck in a world where I can see someone that looks like my love but really isn't. It hurts me Van, you could never understand. I hate having to see her and how happy you seem to be when you two are around each other. I don't want her to leave, I think she's a sweet girl but, she and Sora were just too much alike. I'm sorry brother, so sorry."

            Van looked down at the floor. He loved his brother dearly and hated seeing him so hurt but at the same time, wanted to know what his connection was with her no matter how Folcan felt. Before the two could say anything more, Hitomi burst through the door. Her face was red with embarrassment and she looked as if she would cry. She refused though. She walked over to the two men who were now sitting on benches. She stood in front of them both and began to speak in a tone that Van nor Folcan wished they could have ever heard.

            "Look Folcan, I don't know who this girl is but, I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry I came here, sorry that I make you hurt when you see me. I didn't want things to turn out like this. I only wanted to find my past but, maybe now isn't the right time for that. Maybe I should go home and leave you all alone. That way, you will stop hurting and Van here, won't have to feel torn between you and I. My plans were not to come between your brother ship at all. I know you say you don't hate me but, I can't help but think it's a lie. You would probably just say that to Van to make him feel better. Anyway, I've said what I had to say and now, I wish to be excused to pack my things. I will be upstairs if anyone is looking for me."

            She stormed out of the arena before Folcan or Van could say a word. They looked at one another in utter shock. Van was the first to speak.

            "She was listening from out there you know."

            "Yeah, I know. I also think that she missed most of the conversation. She looks really upset Van and, one of us is going to have to talk to her."

            Van knew his brother was right but, now he feared that she wouldn't listen to him. He didn't want her to leave and, he was most positive that he and Folcan's relationship as brothers would never be ruined. Folcan was mature enough to realize that he couldn't just avoid Van or Hitomi for that matter. Van got up from the bench and began to walk away from his brother. He looked back and said, "I'll talk to her, sorry again that she looks like  Sora".

            Folcan just nodded at his brother and Van turned once again, walking toward the door. When he had left, Folcan sat staring at the walls. He knew that the reason for Hitomi's being upset was almost entirely his fault. He also began to think about Sora. In his heart, he knew that she would want him to love again but, he was afraid. He was using her though, using her as an excuse to run from an other real relationship. In that one brief moment, Folcan had finally come to a decision about the whole situation. He was going to find love again and, he would also go talk to Hitomi about what makes him so upset. He would tell her his story and, tell her of Sora. Maybe, this would help Van from loosing his chance to know more about her, and his past.

            Van walked upstairs to Hitomi's room. He knocked lightly at the door, receiving no response. He knocked again but still no one answered him. He put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything coming from inside the room. From inside, he could hear little sniffles and sobs. He  couldn't help what he was about to do. He barged in to Hitomi's room and rushed over beside her. He sat beside the shaking figure who had been laying on the` bed. He reached out to move a lock of her hair out of her eyes and smiled at her slightly.

            "Hitomi, it's alright now, you don't have to cry."

            He tried his best to soothe the  now loudly sobbing girl. He moved in closer to her and began to rub her back, making the sobs slow. Before he knew it, she had been sleeping. At that moment, he felt completely out of place. He knew he shouldn't have been in there with the sleeping girl but, he was afraid of  leaving her alone again. He would sit on the other side of the room until she woke again. Van just did that and eventually, Hitomi woke with a groan. She lifted her face from the pillow and couldn't believe what she saw. There was Van, all the way across the room sitting in a chair, reading a book. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. Van smiled at her and put his  book down when he had noticed her moving about. He walked over toward her bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

            "Hey Hitomi, sorry about what you heard. It's not really what you think. Folcan had lost his true love in a horrible accident and, you and she look a lot alike. He just misses her is all and hasn't gotten the chance to get over it. He's not angry with you or me at all. You had missed the first part of the conversation anyway. My brother is happy for us you know, he thinks that it's brilliant that we're learning about how we link in this world of ours."

            "Yeah but, him seeing me made him sad and, I can't help but feel that all I do is make others sad. My life has been full of hurt and pain and now, I'm being the one to cause it for people who hardly even know who I am. I hate all of this Van, I don't even know why you asked me here. I've made your brother sad, your boss hates me, I'll be in the way of your tour  and everything. Why don't you just send me home and forget about all of this?"

            "Because, I can't. I want to know Hitomi, I want to know why it is every time I look in your eyes, I see something that was once there before. I see someone who I felt I use to trust. If I don't get these answers now, I will be restless and, I know you want them to. Please Hitomi, stay with me? Come with me to Japan and help me find what I'm looking for. I also ask one more thing?"

            Hitomi looked at him with that quizzical expression of hers trying to figure out what he was going to ask before he even asked it. She thought she knew what it was but, she was going to be totally wrong.

            "Hitomi, let me help you. I want to help you get over your pain. I need to help you. Your helping me so much that, I can't just sit here and let you not benefit from this to."

            Hitomi was taken back by his words. All of a sudden, her defenses kicked in. She looked at him with a straight face and, he knew what she was about to say would probably not be what he wanted to hear.

            "Look Van, I don't deserve to be helped. I don't want to be for that matter. I was the reason that my father was killed and so, I want to suffer for it. I want no one to have to suffer my inner turmoil with me and so, I want you to leave me alone about it. I will go with you to Japan if you wish me to but, please don't bring this up. I don't want to talk about it. There's really not much of a point to that."

            Van looked to the floor, unable to look at the girl before him any longer. He knew she was feeling so much pain but she just wouldn't let him in. He didn't want to push her away so for now, he would agree to letting her be about this but someday, he knew that he would save her from the darkness that was looming inside of her.

            "Fine Hitomi, if that's what you want, I'll leave you alone. Just know one thing, I'm available to listen to you, It's the least I can do."

            Hitomi just shrugged and said, "Yeah yeah, I know thanks."

 Shortly after, Van excused himself from her room. She was left to think about his words. She couldn't understand why he wanted to help her so bad and when he had been soothing her, she had liked it. She giggled softly at the thought of him and, decided to go find Folcan to apologize for being so rude. They would be leaving for Japan in a few days so, she also had to prepare for the long journey.

            She had found Folcan sitting in the library. She walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder which startled him out of his trance.

            "Hi there, sorry for scaring you. How's the book?"

            "Oh, it's fine thanks. Anything I can help you with Hitomi?"

            "No actually, I'm here to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for seeming so rude today. First off, it was wrong of me to even be listening and also, to have burst in like that. Van has told me about Sora and, I'm really sorry for your loss. I think she would want you to find someone else though Folcan, I think she would want you to be happy."

            "Apology accepted and, I know your right. I plan on trying to do just that. I was actually going to find you to apologize to. I over reacted a bit about this whole situation. I think it was just that when I seen you, I was taken back by how much you looked like her. I know that's no excuse though and, I'm glad that you can understand now. It's been 5 years since I lost her and now, it's time to move on with my life. I will always love her and she'll always live inside of me but, I need someone to love again. No one would ever take her place but, I need to be happy."

            "Exactly, I'm just glad that you accept my apology for my stupidity. I really have to be going though, have to finish packing what I want to take to Japan with me."

            "So your not going to leave?"

            "No, your really sweet brother convinced me otherwise."

            "I'm glad Hitomi, very very glad. Thanks for helping me today. You were the reason I even thought about moving on and the reason why I've made such a big decision. IT wasn't faire of me to be in the way of my brother's wishes and, there was no reason for me to  be moping around about this. Thank you so much Hitomi, from the bottom of my heart."

            Hitomi blushed. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't think that someone like her, could help anyone at all. She only thought that she could cause pain to others, not happiness.

            "You're your welcome Folcan, see ya later."

            She walked out of the room quietly, leaving him to his reading once again. She went back to her room and decided to walk to the balcony. She sat there, now looking out at the night sky. She was fascinated by it's beauty. She couldn't help but hear Folcan's words replaying over and over in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if it was time for her to move on about her dad. She wanted to let go but was too afraid to. She was so afraid to get close to anyone. IF she did, she would risk loosing them and Van and Folcan had been so nice to her. She wasn't ready to make the same  quick decision that Folcan had made but, maybe just maybe, she could work on things. When she got to Japan, she would see how things went. From there, she would decide her fait. If she would take the chance and  let herself come close to another or, if she wouldn't.

To Be Continued.


	8. chapter 7

A/N I'm sooooo happy that people are liking this! There's a few things that I have to clear up though. Folcan in the first chapter was a slip of the fingers his name was suspost to be ronan lol! Secondly, I'm really sorry about the grammar, I edit this to the best of my ability and I really don't mind the constructive cridicism. I want  to thank you all for reading this fic of mine.

Goddexx xia: Thanks for your review!

Chibi usagi2: I had faith in you. That's alright about your hectic life, mine gets that way to! Thanks again for a nice review!

Avelyn Lauren: I'm not sure if I will do it in dream sequences or not. I don't think though. You will just have to keep reading to find out lol. Well only if ya want to.

Dillychic16: Thanks for reviewing and your wish is my command! Here's the next chapter for ya!

Trace: Thanks for the loooooong review! Those are great! By the way, happy birthday! Lol anyway, soon you will find out more and more about how all of this stuff will play out!

SabenBallZ: Thanks for pointing out my lil typo! You know what can happen when your mind is somewhere else. I am soooo glad you like my story!

Aya_chan: You make lots of sense and the thanks is no problem! Look I'm gonna do it again Thank you lol

Night of the Raven: I'm glad you love my story! Thanks so much for reading!

Chapter 7

 A few days had gone by and, it was finally  time to go on the long awaited  journey to Japan. Hitomi had spent the last few days packing a suit case as well as writing letters to friends back home. She had gotten to know many of the people in the mansion relatively well and they had all seemed to like her. She also spent some time writing in her poem book. She wanted to have a good poem to show Van when he would ask her to let him see the work that she so often talked about. Hitomi was totally thrilled about the trip. She had never really gotten to see what happens behind the scenes of a tour and she  knew that now, she would be able to find out everything about the past.

            It was early morning and, Hitomi was awake before most everyone. She got up and got dressed. She checked over her suitcase to make sure that everything was there and then, went down stairs to have a bit of breakfast. They would be boarding Van's private jet at 2:00 P.M that day and, she knew that soon, things around the mansion were going to get very hectic. She looked out the large window in the dining room and couldn't believe her eyes. There were reporters already lined up outside to see the young musician off as well as more than likely, trying to pry a bunch of information out of him. Hitomi had seen press before and knew how they acted. She hated them and hated how most of them reported false information, just to get higher ratings in magazines or during television broadcasts. She knew their motto, the more roomers, the better. This made Hitomi a bit nervous. She didn't want to cramp Van's style and, she felt that if the press saw her with him, they may think something about the two. She could hear it now. Van Fannel dates ugly little small town girl who murders father.

            Hitomi shifted her gaze from the window to see who  she had heard  approaching her. She saw Folcan who looked quite tired.

            "Good morning Folcan. I trust that you didn't sleep well ha?"

            "No not really, been really busy with things. I had to do all the paper work for security and all that stuff so, I hardly got a wink of sleep. This is worth it though, I love to see my brother happy. I just wish that he would wake the hell up."

            Hitomi could see the look of annoyance flashing across Folcan's face. She had a  brilliant idea brooing in her head.

            "Well Folcan, if  you wanted me to, I could go wake him for you? I have a brilliant idea. I am going to give him the Yukari treatment."

            Hitomi had told Folcan a lot about the girl she considered to be her best friend. For one, Folcan enjoyed hearing about Yukari and secondly, it made Hitomi feel good to tell the stories. It made her miss her friend less. Folcan had figured that what ever the Yukari treatment was, it was sure to be interesting.

            "What's that?"

            "Well, if your that curious, come upstairs with me and watch."

            Folcan's curiosity was killing him. He waited for Hitomi to finish her meal and they then, made their way up to Van's room. Hitomi checked the door to see if it was locked and it wasn't. She opened it quietly and crept inside the room. She scanned the room, looking for  a good place to hide. She had instructed Folcan to get a pillow as well as her make up bag and some water. He came back with the items and a big smile on his face. She moved in to her hiding place and began her brilliant little plan. She launched the pillow toward Van. It hit him square on the head. He groaned in annoyance.

            "mmm… Who was that! Can't I sleep?"

            Hitomi approached the bed and struck  him with the pillow again. The next thing she did shocked both Folcan and Van. She lifted the blankets half way down his topless body and leaned in toward him. She poked and tickled  his chest as well as at the same time, was singing a little song rather loudly in his ear. The song went like this.

            "?Good morning sunshine. It's time to greet the day. Good morning sunshine. Don't sleep the  day away. You have lots to do, people are waiting for you. Good morning sunshine, time to greet the day.

            After she had finished her song, Van sat up. He looked quite perturbed but couldn't help but laugh.

            "Who's idea was this?"

            Hitomi smiled innocently at him.

            "Oh, it was yours. Well missy, I'll get you for this. Van suddenly spotted the water and the make up case. He felt  quite panicked and  nervous. He knew what make up cases in the morning meant.

            "What's with the  make up and the water?"

            "Well you see, if you hadn't have woken up from my little song, I was going to give you a little make over and then wake you up with a bit of a splash."

            "Well, thank goodness I woke up  I guess."

            Folcan giggled from the outer part of the room. Van was shocked.

            "Were you  in on this to?"

            "Well, not exactly. I just wanted to see how Ms. Kanzaki was going to wake  you up. I told her it was a difficult task but, she refused to listen to me. I thought you would have like thrown the pillow back at her anyway and you didn't. Are you loosing your touch brother?"

            "No not exactly."

            "Oh and did I mention, I was the one who brought the water and make up? I think that if you don't get up and put a shirt on soon, we might just have to give you that make over. You do realize that today you're leaving for Japan and there's already press gathering  outside. I'm sure they would get a thrill out of seeing you in make up."

            Van had practically missed the last part of Folcan's rant because, he had realized his indecent state. He blushed deep red and tried to hide himself by pulling the blankets back up  over his uncovered  chest. Hitomi all of a sudden felt uncomfortable because, she had been looking at his sexy chest. She hoped that his blushing wasn't from her staring. That's when she had all of a sudden realized something. He had  been the first guy that she had stared at in over a year. Was she beginning to have feelings for the handsome heart throb? She wasn't quite sure but her first instinct now was to run out of there and hide in her room until she was called for. She decided to just do that. She made up the excuse that she had to look over her things and quickly left the room. When she had left, Van and Folcan sat there talking.

            "Van? Did you see the look on her face?"

            "No actually, I didn't realize I was topless."

            "Well, when she had saw you like that, she got all read and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. You know that's probably why she left. I think you embarrassed her."

            "Well, that makes us even, she embarrassed me to. Look, I have to get ready now. I still need to eat and shower. You guys have to start loading soon and when I finish with the prying session, I will come help. Maybe you could sorta watch out for Hitomi while I'm busy? I just don't want her thinking that I don't care for her and stuff. I know today will be busy for me but I'm sure things will calm when we get to Japan."

            "Yeah Van, I'll watch the girl. I told you this was going to be a crazy idea. I really think Melirna doesn't like this."

            "You know  what?"

            "What?"

            "that's partly why I'm doing it. I want to piss the bitch off."

            "Good for you. I remember the way she treated Sora. Stupid evil woman."

            Wit that, Folcan let himself out of Van's room and also went to prepare for the long journey ahead.

            Van rose from his bed and gathered some clothes. He made his way to the washroom and, took a hot shower. After his shower, he went downstairs to have some breakfast before having to go out there and deal with the press that had gathered outside. By this time, it was already 11:30 and soon, they would have to start the trip to the airport. Hitomi was helping Folcan load up the truck for the flight ahead. On the contrary, Melirna  was sitting quietly, watching them to make sure they did everything just so. She never had to do anything, she was daddy's little girl and, she always told Van and Folcan that it wasn't in her job description to go lugging bags around. Hitomi had spotted her just watching and she couldn't help but say something. During the few days that she had been staying with Van, she noticed how Melirna never had  to do anything. It was really getting on her nerves and now, manager or not manager, she was going to say how she felt to the prissy girl.

            "Hey! Don't you think you could at least give us a little help here? You do know that, lifting bags really isn't that difficult. Oh wait, I forgot you don't want to break your perfect little nails do you?"

            Melirna walked up to Hitomi who had been holding one of her suitcases. She scowled and said, "Who do you think you are telling me what to do? You must forget who you're dealing with."

            "Well, not exactly, I know who you are. You're that prissy little manager of Van's who never gives him a break and always has to be perfect. That's really annoying you know and if you don't help us right now, I'm going to throw this suitcase, with all your pretty possessions in it, in to the river."

            Melirna wanted to hit Hitomi but she knew that if she did that, her father would be sure to find out and, he would be very upset. She didn't want to upset him. She wanted to keep her job. Melirna quickly grabbed the suitcase out of Hitomi's hands and  began to help both she and Folcan with the rest of the loading. While they had been loading, Van had been in the press room, having his very much unwanted press conference. One of the reporters had noticed Hitomi working with Folcan and, asked the one  question that Van didn't want to answer.

            "Who is that girl that's living here and, are you or Folcan dating her?"

            Van froze for a quick second. A look of uncertainty flashed across his face. He hoped and prayed that no one had noticed it. He tried his best to answer the question with out having to bring poor Hitomi in to his crazy world of fame.

            "Ms. Kanzaki is well, she's a friend of ours. We flew her in for a while to see us. Neither Folcan or I are dating the young lady."

            "Would you ever date her?"

            Again Van was taken back.  These were questions that he didn't want to answer but, he knew that if he didn't, the press would start spreading roomers about he and Hitomi."

            "No, I wouldn't want to date Ms. Kanzaki. We have been friends for too long to start a real relationship."

            Some of the members of the press were scribbling notes in their pads and, Van was afraid of what they would come up with. The  conference lasted for about 45 minutes and by the time Van had finished, he was rather tired from the whole ordeal. He walked outside to see how the loading was going. He had noticed that it was almost finished. When Van had  noticed  Melirna working, he nearly took a heart attack. He would find out how this happened, after he helped load some things to. When Hitomi had told him about what she had said to Melirna, Van was amazed. He didn't think someone could actually make that woman do something she never wanted to do. After all of the loading was finished, the group went to have some lunch. After lunch, they would begin   the long trip to Japan.

            They had been driving for a while when finally, they reached the airport. Hitomi had noticed something different. She didn't quite remember this part of it and wondered what was going on. Van had explained to her that, he had his own area for landings and take offs. She was astonished by this. What astonished her more was, the private jet that waited for her to board. It said Van Fannel on the side of it, painted in large gold letters. She helped load some of the luggage and made her way on to the plane that seemed to have everything. IT looked like a house. There was a small kitchen, TV area and a few beds for people to sleep in. She decided to sit on the couch in the TV area and read. Van and warned her that this was going to be a long trip. He had also decided to do the same thing while Folcan and Melirna decided to take a nap. Folcan hadn't slept well and, Melirna was drained from the first amounts of real work that she had done in years. Both Van and Hitomi sat there, reading and watching a romantique movie on TV. Hitomi decided to close her book and make conversation with Van.

            "Well, what do you think of the movie? I noticed you sitting here watching it."

            "Well, I'm not watching it for leisure, I want to make sure that I do well when I start shooting my own movie."

            "How are you feeling about that? If I were you, I would be so nervous."

            "To be honest with you, I would much rather be singing but, what can ya do I guess."

            Van looked at Hitomi and smiled. They had been talking for the last 2 hours and, he felt like he was getting to know her very well. It had been 4 hours since they had been in the air and he could see that the young girl was starting to fall tired. Both of the bunks were taken so, Van did something that he never thought he would offer to do.

            "Hitomi, are you tired?"

            "A bit but, I don't want to wake up Folcan or Melirna. I'll just sit here. If I close my eyes, I close my eyes. I don't mind sleeping sitting up. I've done it before."

            Van wasn't going to let her do that. He knew that all the pillows had currently been taken  as well so, he took Hitomi's head in his hands. He laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "Close your eyes, there's still a while to go."

            "Hitomi was taken back by his statement and, didn't know what to think. She was too tired to care though, before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

            Van smiled down at the sleeping figure and said, you look pretty like that. He felt so warm inside. He was afraid of this happening. He didn't even know who she was but, he was beginning to fall for her. He finally admitted it to himself that, he was starting to want her around, he was starting to fall in  love with  the emerald eyed beauty.


	9. chapter 8

A/n Hi all! I want to apologize for the much delaid update. Let me explain why it has taken me so long. Here we go with my rant lol I am a member of quire, I have auditions for musical coming up as well as being one of the presidents of the new teen health comtee in my school. This is the first year that my school has somestered so that keeps me quite busy. I also spent 5 days with my loving boyfriend. We're in a long distance relationship so when he comes to visit everything stops lol. Today I finally got a chance to update so, I hope I didn't loose any of my faith readers. Now on with the thank yous!

Chibi Usagi2: Thanks for the cute lil review here's ur update!

Night of the Ravin: blushes thanks for the compliment and I'm glad u love it!

Trace: Another looooong review! Bad bad bad girl for stopping studying! Lol j/k anyway, here's the next chapter for ya

Hitomi 21: Well your questions will be answered in this chapter

Paige: I am so glad u liked my sunshine song. I had fun writing it lol. See what happens when you write late at night? Lol anyway, thanks for the compliments!

Avelyn larren: Thanks for the review here's the next one!

SabinBallZ: I feel soooooo special! I'm so glad u love my story so much and I promis, more fluff to come. Lots and lots and lots and lots of it! Thanks for reviewing!

Well that's everyone thanks to all of you once again for the nice reviews. Now you know the drill by now, Read the fic and plz click my happy go button and review me. I love getting ur feedback and suggestions!

Chapter 8

            The plane was preparing to land in the Tokyo airport. Van had realized that Hitomi had still been sleeping on him and, he didn't want her to freak out when she woke up. He knew how she felt about getting close to people so, he wouldn't tell her of what he had recently discovered about his feelings. He slowly turned and shook the sleeping girl. Her eyes flickered open and. When Hitomi had realized what posission she was in, she quickly jumped up. She sat straight up and looked in to Van's eyes.

            "Did you put me like that?"

            "Yes. You were getting sleepy and when I did it believe it or not, you were awake."

            Hitomi tried to remember what had happened before she had woke up. Then she remembered how Van had refused to let her sleep with her eyes opened and sitting up. She blushed slightly and said, "Sorry Van, I'm just not use to that sort of treatment."

            "It's alright, I knew that. I hope you aren't angry with me?"

            "No, not at all."

            The announcement came a cross the loud speaker that they had landed and it was time to depart from the plane. Folcan came out of the kitchen with a grin plastered across his face. Van instantly knew why.

            "What did you see?"

            Oh nothing too thrilling. Just you and Hitomi cuddled up together. It was so cute!"

            Van glared at his brother. Did Melirna see it to?"

            "No, believe it or not, she's just waking up now."

            Van breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to listen to melirna bitch about how he and Hitomi were becoming so close now. He already had his conscience telling him that and, he was afraid that soon, he would tell her.

            The group prepared to exit the plane and, out of nowhere two security guards appeared. They had gotten word that there were thousands of girls lined up around the airport to see Van arrive. He knew that this would be crazy and he warned Hitomi to run on his signal. The group got in all close together with the tall security guards leading the way. They took off in a flash. Before they knew it, girls were running and screaming all around them. Some trying desperately to just touch their favorite dream boy. Hitomi became frightened for Van's safety when a girl managed to get past the security guards. She grabbed a hold of Van's sweater and began trying to pull him away from his crew. The girl didn't notice in all the excitement but she was choking him in the process. Hitomi could barely see him but she could see his face getting paler. She jumped in between Van and the girl and, pulled her hands off of his sweater. The girl turned around and slapped Hitomi in the face. This stunned her. She never in the world thought that fans would become so willing to touch someone who really wasn't that different than themselves. Van had been taken a back by Hitomi's actions. He had also never expected a true fan to go and hit her. It made him upset. He went to turn around to yell at the girl but, she was gone, Hitomi gave him a look of reassurance that she was fine. They continued their slow and frightening journey out of the airport. Finally they reached the limo where they would be taken to a hotel. This was Hitomi's chance to talk to Van. She wanted to really make sure that he was alright.

            "What was that all about?"

            "That's normal for here. The  Japanese girls are normally quite respectful but for some reason, they go all crazy over me."

            "Van, the girl was going to choke you, weren't you afraid?"

            "Not really, I'm use to it. It's happened to me before."

            They reached the hotel and went in side. Hitomi couldn't believe how exquisite the rooms were. She felt like a celebrity herself. Van had decided that because today was his day off, he would go and see his dad to get some things cleared up. He would do this after they had everything unpacked and such.

            He had finally finished setting up his room and, went to see if Hitomi had also finished. He wanted her to come with him. He wanted his father to see the young girl in the flesh. It might help him remember if she was someone that Van had known before. He knocked on her door and, she opened it in seconds.

            "Come on in Van. These rooms are really incredible!"

            Van smiled at her. He loved to see her so happy. He had learned that happiness wasn't something that Hitomi often felt. He sat down on a chair beside her bed. She was still in the process of organizing her things. Van watched her, feeling so content in her presents. He stood up and began to help her. Hitomi smiled at him and said, "You don't have to help if you don't want to."

            "No no, I want to help. Girls really do have a lot of stuff."

            Hitomi giggled at his remark.

            "Yeah we sure do. Is there anything I can do for you?"

            "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to see my dad with me today? It's my day off and, I'm really anxious to know how we recognize one another."

            "I would love to! Just give me a few minutes to finish organizing my things and, we can be on our way."

            Van felt so warm inside. He was going to finally learn how the beautiful girl in front of him was linked to his life. He offered to help Hitomi organize her things so that they could leave more quickly. She accepted his offer and in no time, they were all unpacked and headed outside toward the limo.

            After about ten minutes of driving, they reached a large apartment building. Hitomi stared at the building in front of her. Van opened her door and lead her to the steps to go inside.

            "Is this where your father lives?"

            "Yes, he's lived here for a very long time. I offered to buy him a house but he refused. He really likes this area of town and, has always loved this apartment."

            "I understand."

            They went in to the lobby of the building and took the elevator up to the 7th floor. They walked down a long hallway until they reached the door that said Fannel on it. Hitomi thought that names on the apartment doors was a neat idea. Van knocked on the door and in seconds, an older looking man answered. He smiled at Van and they embraced in a quick father son hug. Then he shifted his gaze to the young girl standing beside his son. The words that came from his lips next shocked both Van and Hitomi.

            "Oh my goodness. Hitomi Kanzaki, is that you?"

            Hitomi wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know how the man knew her last name but she said that yes it was her. Van just stood dumfounded.

            "Well come on in both of you. It's a pleasure to see both of you."

            They walked in to the tiny apartment and took a seat on the living room couch. Van was curious now; he had to find out how his father knew her.

            "Dad? How do you know her?"

            "Well you're the one that brought her here with you. Don't you remember who she is son?"

            "Well, what happened was that she emailed me once and sent me her picture. I thought that she looked familiar to me and I couldn't figure out why. I wanted to come and see you to see if you knew who she was and how her and I may have known each other before. I flew her in to New York to visit me while we figured all of this out. It was luck that this tour came up and I figured that since I was already in Japan, I would stop by with her and see what you could tell us."

            "Well Van, your mother and I were friends with the Kanzaki's when you two were very little. It was more of a friendship between Hitomi's father and myself though. The women rarely talked. I had met Hitomi's father at a big convension. We both were working for large corporations and, I offered him my assistance.  Every time that Mr. Kanzaki came over to discuss things about his business with me, he would take Hitomi with him. I introduced you to her when you were 4. She was three and you both clicked immediately. You two remained the best of friends for a year. Eventually, I lost my job and, we had to move to New York. I remember the last day you two had seen each other so clearly. You ran up to little Hitomi and took her little hand in yours and said and I quote, "I'll never forget you tomi, I promise." Little Hitomi gave you a hug and then, it was time to go. You two looked so cute. I have pictures of it.

Mr. Fannel opened a drawer and took out an old looking photo album. Hitomi and Van looked at the pictures of them together while Mr. Fannel continued the story. I put you in the car and we all drove off to New York. You were sad for a week straight. Then you had moved on with your life and got in to talent searches and such. Both of you must have forgotten ha?"

            Neither Van nor Hitomi knew what to say. As Van's father told the story, memories came flooding back in both of their minds. Hitomi could remember going to Van's house, they would play hide and seek all day. Van could remember the one and only time that he went to Hitomi's house for her birthday party. They had tried to cut the cake with little kids knives and had made a mess of it. Both of them giggled at once.  Van's father smiled at the two who had both seemed so grown up now. He couldn't get over how they still looked very cute sitting there beside one another. It made him miss watching the two when they were so little. It almost sadden him to see them so grown up. He looked at hitomi and asked the only question she was afraid of him asking.

            "How is your father anyway dear?"

            Hitomi's eyes began to fill with tears. Van instantly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He decided that he should explain to his father what happened to Mr. Kanzaki. He told him the story of the accident and Mr. Kanzaki gave his condolences. They talked for hours and then, it came time to leave. Van knew that tomorrow would be a big day and, he knew that Hitomi was beginning to look quite tired. He promised his father that he would be back to see him before he left Japan and thanked him for his help. They quietly walked out of the apartment and back down the long hallway. They took the elevator back down to the lobby and walked outside with out speaking a word to one another. Now that they were alone, they weren't sure of what to say to one another. Van let Hitomi  in to the limo and then let himself in. He told the showfer to take them back to the hotel. The limo ride stayed silent, making Van very nervous. He desperately wanted to know what Hitomi was thinking.

            They reached the hotel and Hitomi refused to let him let her out once more. She swiftly opened the door and took off inside. Van wasn't sure what was wrong with her but he would find out no matter what it took.

            He went inside the hotel and rushed in to his room. He took off his coat and his discize and went to Hitomi's room to see her. He knocked lightly on the door and received no response. He knocked once more and got a response that he didn't want to hear.

            "Van, I know that's you, go away from me!"

            He didn't care what she wanted him to do, he was going for it. He opened her door and walked inside. He saw her lying down on her bed with a blanket covering her head.

            "I told you to go away!"

            He walked over to her bed and removed the blanket from her eyes.  He could see her tear streaked face and instantly felt guilty. He wasn't sure why she was so upset but he figured that he had a good idea of what was wrong.

            "Hitomi, please talk to me, I want to help you. Why are you so upset? I thought figuring out how we connected was what you wanted?"

            "Van, it was, I'm just upset because hearing your father's stories about my father made me think of him and the horrible things I did to him."

            "Hitomi, you did nothing wrong."

            "Yes I did, I killed him. Face it Van, we all know it's true."

            "No it isn't! I wish that you could just forgive yourself. Well, I won't so just drop it ok?"

            "Fine, I'll let it go."

            Van would let it go but he really didn't want to. He decided to change the subject. He had heard Hitomi sing and he thought that maybe she would like to sing with him at his next concert. He thought that it would be a change and, he could see how his fans liked her. This way, he might be able to help her rekindle her dreams of being an on stage artist. He asked her how she would feel about singing with him. She was ecstatic.

            "Van, are you serious? I mean you really want me to sing with you?"

            "Sure! I think it's a great idea. I think we could do a great job together. Hitomi, you have a beautiful voice."

 A blush crossed her face. Van reached out and wiped all of the tears from her face and she finally smiled. Van smiled back at her.

            "Hitomi, you have a beautiful smile."

            She felt a warm feeling inside. A feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. Instantly, something came over her. The something was yelling at her to stop him. That something didn't want her to feel warm inside. She stood up from her bed and crossed the room. She sat down at the desk and looked back at Van.

            "I want you to leave now. I'm really tired and, tomorrow is a busy day."

            Van was taken back by her tone of voice. She sounded almost cold toward him. Had he said something wrong? He didn't want to question it incase it made her more upset so, he let himself out of her room after bidding her goodnight. She did the same and immediately went to bed. She didn't want to think warm happy thoughts of him; she didn't like him that way right?

To Be Continued.


	10. chapter 9

A/N Here we go with another chapter! I finally got to update this. Sorry for the wait If the formatting sucks, blame the computer.

Night of the Raven: Thanks here's more for ya!

Lady Laron: Thanks for the sigggestion! This one's for you!                             Michelle: You can read some now and thanks for the compliment!

Hitomi 21: I know it was harsh but it gets better, I promis here's another chapter!

Avelyn Lauren: Yes it's wrong and now, we will see what happens!

Trace: You liked my update ha? /Well here's another one. Thanks for the nice review!

Anri: Thanks for reading and here's an update. It's nice to see some new readers!

Dillychic16: Thakns for the review, here's more

Chibi Usagi2: Here's ur next chapter. You will have to wait and see if Hitomi gives in lol

Chapter 9

            Hitomi woke the next day, feeling horrible for what she had said and done to Van the night before. She lie still, playing back the events of the night before. She felt as if she was going to cry. Since when had being cold toward others become so hard? After a while of thinking, she sat up straight and came to a decision about Van. She would go talk to him; she would apologize for what she had done. Maybe just maybe, she could let him in to her life and what she was feeling. She refused to ever love him but she would at least give  letting  him in a try. Then she stopped thinking once again. Why was love even being incorporated in to her thoughts? Was she beginning to feel love for Van? She giggled out loud. There's no way she could ever love anyone. She would be lucky to even be close to him or anyone else for that matter. For the first while after the accident, she had avoided Yukari like she meant nothing to her. She knew that it was wrong but, she didn't know what else to do with herself. She hated feeling for others. She decided not to worry right now and to go and talk to Van. If he wasn't awake, she would wake him up on her own.

            She got up and dressed. She crept quietly down the hall, toward Van's room. She knocked loudly on the door to hear a groan from the other side of it. She knocked again. There was no way that she was going in there on her own. Finally, he answered it. He stared in to her emerald eyes in shock. He had realized that all he had been wearing was his boxers and he tried to hide himself behind the door.

            "What can I do for you Hitomi? Is everything okay?"

            "Actually, no it isn't. I wanted to say sorry for last night. I thought that maybe we could talk about it?"

            A warm forgiving smile crossed Van's face and he said, "One second, I'll get dressed and we can go for breakfast."

            Hitomi waited for him and then off to breakfast they went. Van apologized for how she had to see him. She told him it was fine. They went and had their breakfast, talking through out most of it. Hitomi cleared up the miss understanding with Van and he listened to her every word. He knew in his mind that he couldn't stop loving her but for now, he would just be happy that she was around.

            That would be the last time they would see each other until tonight. Tonight would be the big night for them. They would sing together and little did either one know, this would be the beginning of a roller coaster ride of emotions for both Van and Hitomi.

            Hitomi spent most of the day getting a crash course in voice lessons as well as getting styled up for her big daybiew. As the day went on, she became more and more nervous. She was afraid of messing up Van's performance but many of the very nice people in his touring crew reassured her that she would do wonderfully. Even Van's vocal coach was amazed at the young girl's talent for singing. He had told her that she hardly had to have any voice lessons. Hitomi enjoyed all of the compliments and each one of them was making her feel so much better about tonight. While Hitomi was doing her thing, Van prepared with some of the other members of his touring crew. That day he had an early photo shoot. After the photo shoot was his main rehearsal. He and Hitomi wouldn't have the chance to practice though because; she had to do some other things to be prepared. The rehearsal went as well as he had planned. After that was supper and then time to prepare for the show. He went and got dressed and styled up and then, it took both he and Hitomi back stage where they first seen one another. They just stared. Both were fascinated at how great the other had looked. Van so desperately wanted to reach out and kiss the beauty in front of him but knew that now wasn't the time. His heart was telling him that maybe sometime, she would allow him to love her. He smiled down at her and said words that made Hitomi blush.

            "Hitomi, you look so beautiful. You will knock all those men off their feet tonight, I know you will. You look as if you have fallen from the depths of the heavens."

            She blushed and smiled back at him.

            "Van, you look good yourself. Good luck out there."

            "Thanks Hitomi, I'll need it."

            She reached out to shake his hand and, he instantly felt warm inside. He turned and walked away from her. There was twenty minutes before the show and he had to do a meet and greet with the fans. After his meet and greet, he entered the stage. Hitomi could hear the screams of the fans. She watched him on a monitor back stage. She now understood why that girl wanted to have him to herself. He was so talented and wonderful. He was like every woman's dream boy. Instantly, Hitomi realized how she was thinking and stopped abruptly. She just sat there watching him. Finally it was time for the two to sing together. Van ran backstage while on a short intermission and asked her if she was ready.

            "Van, I'm so nervous. I feel as if I am going to be sick."

            "Hitomi, I'm sure you'll do just fine. My vocal coaches haven't heard anyone so talented off of the streets in a long time. This will be easy for you."

            "What if your fans become jealous of me?"

            "They won't, they'll be fascinated. This will be fun now take a deep breath and prepare to go out there and knock everyone's socks off." Neither Van nor Hitomi knew what song they were going to sing until right before the show. They had learned that they would be singing Come What May from the Moulan Rouge sound track. Both felt so excited.

            Van quickly rushed out to the stage. The lights came up on him and the music began to play. All of the girls began to scream and Van's excitement was growing. For him this would be the highlight of the show. As the music continued, Van began to sing the beautiful words of the song. Hitomi stood not far off the stage, listening to his soothing voice.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

            Hitomi couldn't believe it. Now she was trembling. The crowd was hushed by his voice. She walked toward Van on the stage. Everyone couldn't believe what was happening. The question in their minds was, who's the girl and why is she singing with Van? She began to sing her part; her voice filling the room.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

            A chill filled Van's body. He couldn't believe how beautiful Hitomi's voice was. It moved him to something he never thought he would ever feel. He took a few steps toward her and they began to sing.

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And storms may collide

But I love you until the end of time

            She could feel him, he seemed so close but yet, she wanted him there. He liked how beautiful they sounded together. Their harmonies were perfect and their chemistry was unimaginable. The crowd took Hitomi in, enjoying each moment of the douette. The next thing Van did shocked everyone including Hitomi herself. He took her hands in his and they began to slow dance on the stage. She allowed him to pull her close. She only figured it was for show but, that wasn't what Van had been feeling at all. He liked holding her; he liked feeling her breathe as she sang with him. This is how they would finish the song, dancing so close and showing so much love or was it love at all?

Oh, come what may, come what may

I will love you, I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

            The song finished and immediately, they let go of one another. Van smiled at Hitomi and all she could do was rush from the stage. The crowd stood and cheered for the douette. Very few girls were jealous of Van. They felt that this was one of his best performances ever. All Hitomi felt was confusion. She rushed in to the dressing room and sat down on one of the couches. She could feel that there was more than just a performance out there. All of a sudden the door burst open to reveal a very angry looking Melirna. She scowled at Hitomi and began to yell loudly at her.

            "How could you do this? Do you know what the press is going to think? You two were suppose to sing, not get all friendly out there. You wait until Van finishes that show in there, he's going to hear it from me."

            Hitomi had still been confused about the performance and like Melirna, thought that it was only suppose to be them singing but, she wouldn't stand back and take her yelling loudly at her and talking about Van the way she was. She got up from the couch and grabbed Melirna off of the other couch. She stood face to face with her and began to say things she never thought she would say.

            "Look you stupid bitch, Van did wonderfully out there and you have no right to say anything."

            She grabbed a hold of Melirna and punched her in the eye. She noticed that she made her bleed and all of a  sudden before Hitomi could think; Melirna came back and hit her in the face. Then Hitomi grabbed her by her hair pushing her to the ground. When she was on the ground, Hitomi kicked her in the face three times, making the prissy Melirna sob loudly. When Hitomi had noticed her sobbing, she let up and walked away. She could see blood pooring out of 2 spots one on her left eye and the other near her nose. She had also noticed that she had given her a swollen lip. She felta bit of pitty but not much. She knew that Melirna deserved what she got. Then she said one thing that she never thought she would say again.

            "Don't ever and I mean ever talk about Van's performance in a bad way again or I'll do it again. If you tell your father, I will tell him myself how badly you treat his clients. No wonder Van doesn't want to be involved with    your record company anymore. I can totally see why now and if you don't stop this, I will surely let your father know."

            Melirna just sat up and said, " Fine, I won't do this anymore. I should have known you were this strong."

            "Yes yes you should have."

            Melirna left the room and the two had made an agreement to not let this get any farther than it has already gone. If the press asked what happened to either one of them, they would make up stories. The thing Hitomi was most worried about now was the press and their reaction to what happened out on the stage. She was also curious to why Van had acted the way he did. Was he beginning to have feelings for her?

To Be Continued


	11. chapter 10

A/N Hello all,

Here's the next chappy for ya. I was going to wait until the end of the weekend to update thinking that I had lots of homework but I got some time now. 

*-*: Thanks for reading hope you'll continue. Oh and writing it was truly a pleasure

Michelle: Thanks for reading. The compliments were nice to. If you want me to continue emailing u when I update that's no problem to

Spirit: So glad to see you reading this! Your story is so great and I urge everyone to read it! I love High school fics and am thinking of writing one myself when I finish this one lol. Anyway, thanks for reading sofar and I hope you'll continue reading

Night of the Raven: Thanks and I will keep writing lol

SabenBallZ: I liked the fight part to. It was my favorite part to write lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Avelynn Lauren: Thanks for being so dedicated to this story. Yes I did make Hitomi dence didn't I? Lol Anyway, I've updated and now you will be able to read what happens next

Anri: Thanks for enjoying my story!

Trace: Your crazy woman! I dedicate this one to u for driving me crazy to update this after you figured out that I was writing today lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chibi Usagi: Poorpoor girl, I wish I could see him in his boxers to lol a girl can dream. Here's ur next chapter. I liked ur reviews,  there always amusing lol

And now, on with the story. I hope you will all do the honor of hitting the happy go review button and telling me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome!

Chapter 10

            Allen had been sitting with Yukari, watching the concert on TV. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. There was the girl that he had been in love with forever, slow dancing and singing with a guy whom she had hardly knew. He instantly felt jealousy for Van. He wished that he were the one dancing with Hitomi. Yukari looked over and saw the angry expression on Allen's face. He noticed her looking and tried desperately to hide how he was feeling. He knew that if Yukari saw how angry he was about Hitomi's performance with Van she would start yelling at him for not giving Hitomi the space that she desperately needed and such. It was too late. Yukari had noticed the look and was already beginning to rant about it.

            "Allen, what's your problem? All they did was sing and dance. It's not like Hitomi was going out with him. We both know that she's not ready for that sort of thing, and she probably won't be for a while."

            Allen couldn't help it though. Yukari had all of a sudden put something in to his head. Were they going out? He started to talk to try to defend his expression.

            "Look, I know that Hito's not ready to date, but you never know. Maybe he like made her better?"

            "I doubt that. I got a letter from her not long ago telling me about her plans. She never mentioned anything about them dating. Allen, I think you have to relax just a little."

            That was the last thing on Allen's mind at the time. He wouldn't relax until he got answers about what was going on with Van and Hitomi. In his mind, Hitomi was all his and she would never belong to any other. He finished watching the rest of the concert with Yukari before going home. He would have stayed to visit, but now there were more important things to deal with. He was going to go home and email her asking her when she would be going back to New York. He was going to go see her there and hopefully bring her home with him. In Allen's eyes, home was where Hitomi belonged.

Hitomi had stayed in the dressing room after the fight with Melirna. She also didn't want to go out there in case the press was waiting for her. She knew that after that type of performance they would be sure to think something was up between she and Van. She wanted to see the rest of the show, but she couldn't look at him any longer. Every time she did, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. She wanted to look at him and talk to him all the time now. This wasn't healthy for her and she knew it. This had convinced her to lie on the couch and keep to herself until the show finished. Before she could control anything, her eyes were heavy and closing. Hitomi had fallen asleep.

            Van walked down the hall toward the dressing room. He was on the most amazing high from the show and now he wanted to go and see how Hitomi had enjoyed performing with him. He had loved it so much, but he was afraid of how she had felt after their dance. He didn't mean to get so close to her, but he felt that it was the right thing to do. Maybe he did it for show, but in the back of his mind he could hear a voice screaming at him; telling him that he did it out of compassion for the girl. He couldn't help but think that maybe it was time to distance himself from her. He knew how Hitomi felt about love and such emotions, as that and he didn't want to loose his friend again. He finally reached the door of the dressing room and opened it slowly. He noticed that the lights were on, but it seemed to him that no one was in there. He walked to the far corner of the dressing room and noticed Hitomi peacefully sleeping on the couch. He looked at her and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked when content like that. He was just about ready to take his eyes off of her when she opened her's slowly. She stretched and yawned smiling at him in the process.

            "How long have you been in here?"

            "Oh, I just came from the stage. I was going to… well I wanted to change."

            Hitomi blushed and got up abruptly. She didn't want to invade his dressing room and now she felt as if she had. She ran across the room and told him to open the door when he had finished. He told her he would and closed the door behind him. As Hitomi stood outside the door, she wondered how he had been feeling. She thought that he might have been a lot more excited about his show than he had just looked. She made it a point to ask him when ever he had reopened the door. Finally he did just that and Hitomi let herself back in to the room. She plopped back down on the couch and Van sat on a chair beside her.

            "Van?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "You don't look very happy. Did something happen at the end of the show?"

            Van didn't want her to notice his expression, but it was too late now. He had to find an excuse to why he seemed so distant and sad. With in seconds he had found one. Before he could say anything, there came a knock on the door. Van jumped up off of the chair and opened it to see a very battered up looking Melirna. His eyes widened in a mixture of amusement as well as confusion. He wasn't sure what had happened to her, but he knew it would surely be a good story.

            "Hi Melirna, what can I do for you?"

            "Well, the press is kind of anxious to know what was up with your little um… performance out there. They want to have a conference tonight. They didn't believe me when I told them that you and Hitomi were only friends. Oh, here's the other part. They want her to join you. I told them that it shouldn't be a problem for her. She seemed to enjoy herself out there on the stage. I think she should be able to attend this to if she's so up to being involved in the life of a star.

            All of a sudden Van heard a cough coming from the couch. He looked at Hitomi and noticed a grin plastered across her face. Melirna had instantly shut up after hearing her cough. She understood Hitomi's signal to shut up. She flashed a smile at Van and told him that was all she wanted. She told him that the conference would be in fifteen minutes and not to be late. She excused herself afterward, leaving Van and Hitomi alone once again. He use to like it when they were alone, but now it felt awkward. He felt as if he was invading her personal space, but if he asked her he feared that she would think that he wanted her to leave. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head and decided to return to his place on the chair. Hitomi looked over at him and told him that he could sit with her if she wished. He hesitated but took up her offer. He asked Hitomi what had happened to Melirna and all she said was, "well, I really don't know." Van didn't believe a word that she said, but figured that she'd tell him the truth eventually. He knew that he had to get ready for the conference and now felt bad because Hitomi had become involved. He asked her how she was feeling about doing the conference.

            "I dunno Van. I guess I could. I've never done anything like this and I'm sort of camera shy."

            He now felt even more guilty and moved closer to her. He gave her a look of remorse.

            "Hitomi, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to do this. I just hope you're not mad at me. I did what I did strictly for show. I guess people must think that we have good chemistry or something. I'm sorry if it upset you."

            She smiled and looked in to his reddish brown eyes.

            'Van, I figured that's why you did it. I will do this one press conference, but no more of them please. That's not what I'm here for. I only came to visit you; not to become your little co-star. I told you already that I gave up on that sort of thing when my father died a few years ago.

            "I know Hitomi. I wasn't asking you to be my co-star. I just wanted to make you happy that's all. When you were performing out there, I could see the look in your eyes. You looked so happy and in to it. You were like an angel out there. I couldn't believe your talents, but I won't ask you to perform with me ever again. I didn't mean to hurt you."

            He reached out to give her a hug and she accepted his offer. He couldn't believe what had happened. For a split second, they clung on to one another. Her arms around him made his heart leap. His whole body had tingled with warmth. Now that he had gotten one hug from her, he didn't want to let go. He did quickly though; not wanting to upset her. After they had parted she smiled at him. She noticed the shocked look on his face.

            "Why do you look so shocked? It was only a hug."

            "Ah, n no reason. I just thought you didn't want to be close to me?"

            Hitomi stopped everything around her. Why did she give him a hug in the first place? Before she could have time to think about once again leaving Van abruptly; she looked at her watch. She looked back at Van and said, "I gave you a hug that doesn't mean I will fall in love with you. We have to go to the press conference now. It's been fifteen minutes.

            The two got up and walked down the hall. Hitomi was running the brush through her hair trying to look perfect for the cameras. They reached a small room and entered. Cameras were flashing all around them. The lights were beginning to hurt Hitomi's eyes. The two sat down on the two chairs in the front of the room. Van began to speak. He was going to try desperately hard not to have to make Hitomi talk. He could see her fidgeting and he automatically realized that she was uncomfortable.

            "Hello everyone. I am here to tell all of you that Hitomi and I are not dating. What happened on the stage tonight was strictly part of the show. Hitomi and I use to be best friends when we were small children and now we're working on re kindling that friendship. I would ask that you don't spread roomers about her. She did this for me and she has her own life to live. Hitomi is a normal teenaged girl and she's not a star. You have no need to write horrible things about someone who isn't in this business. Not that you all write those things, but some of you do. Now I will open the floor for questions.

            Hitomi was taken back by his little speech. Hardly anyone had questions and she only had to answer one on her own. She knew from the moment he began to speak of her that he was beginning to care for her. She knew that he was being a true friend but a fear was creeping up inside her. Was he falling in love with her?

            After the conference was over the crew piled in to the limo to go back to the hotel. Tomorrow would be an other tour stop.

            When the reached the hotel, both Van and Hitomi went straight to their rooms with out saying a word. Both were exhausted from the night's events and wanted to rest. Hitomi went inside her room and locked the door behind her. She decided to flick on the TV and see what was on at the late hour. She had too many thoughts floating around in her mind to rest just now. She began flipping the channels on the tv  until she noticed a clip of her and Van appear on the screen. She stopped and watched herself. She looked at how she moved with him. She then saw the headlines that came afterward. It read, Are they really just friends? Hitomi shut the TV off immediately. She knew this was going to happen. Now she would wait to see her mother's reaction. She was sure Yukari would call and have a huge fit at her for not telling Yukari first. Hitomi knew the truth though; there were no feelings between she and Van.  At least she hoped there wasn't. She decided to go and access the Internet for a few minutes. She hadn't gotten the chance to check her email since she had left New York. She walked down the hall of the Hotel until she reached a large room that had computers lining each wall. She pulled up a chair at the first computer and opened her inbox. There she saw an email from Allen. The subject reading When will you be coming home. She hadn't been reading any of his emails since the incident, but she decided to open it and take a look to see what he had to say. The email read this

Dear Hito,

How are things going? I saw your little performance tonight on TV. You looked beautiful out there. Seeing you on the stage made me very sorry for what I had said to you before you left. I know you need your space and I should have just let you go and have that. I was wrong to yell at you and now I want to come and make it up to you. Hitomi, I want to come and see you in New York. Even if it was just for one day. I know you probably don't want to see me, but you weren't the one who did wrong here. I just hope you'll write me back at least. I know you haven't replied to any of my emails. Oh Yeah Yukari said hi. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon. I miss you Hito, I miss you a lot.

            Allen's kind words made her sink in her chair. Had she seemed so bitter with him that he was willing to fly out and see her for a day? The only problem was now she was with Van and he had the say of what she done while she visited. She knew he wouldn't mind, but she felt out of place for asking. She decided not to bother him just yet. In the morning, she would ask Van whether or not Allen could come and visit them. After reading his email as well as a few forwards and letters from Yukari she decided to call it a night. She left the lab and went back to her room. She turned out her lights and climbed in to bed. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep and morning came quickly after.

            She woke early and went to the cafeteria just like every day so far. There she sat with Van and the two ate happily. For some strange reason, he still seemed quite distant with her. She couldn't figure out why. She figured that now would be the time to ask Van if Allen could come visit. He looked shocked, but told her it was fine. She felt as if he was lying, but he re assured her that he wasn't. After eating with Van she left to go and write Allen back.

            The next morning did not come fast enough for Allen. He quickly ran to the computer and was happy to see her email in his inbox. What made him happier was when he saw the line stating that he could come and visit her in New York. Now he would be able to put his little plan in to action.

To Be Continued


	12. chapter 11

A/N here's chapter 11. I am not as proud of this chapter though. I feel like I'm dragging this out or something but, I need to get all the aproperate elliments in. I hope you all still like it. If it's getting old, please let me know and I will try my best to make it better. I was also hoping this chapter would be longer but, I Think that I stopped at a good point. There's some fluff to and the chapter after this one will be a very interesting one! The more people who review, the quicker the chapter will be posted! Already started writing the next one lol! Anyway on to my long list of thanks lol

Chibi Asugi2: I liked ur review! Thanks for the pat on the back lol. 

Trace: Good job tryin to guess at my plotline. I'm not telling I'm not telling I'm not telling lol. Anyway, here's an other update for ya enjoy!

Spirit: Ur reviews are sooooo fun to read! I'm sooo glad you like my writings! If you want to kill Allen, wait til my story's done lol. Anyway enjoy this!

SabenBallZ: Yea I hear ya on the Allen thing. There will be bashing, I promis you lol. I love how people call him barby boy, very amusing mawahahahahahahahaahah!

Michelle: Thanks for the nice long compliment filled review! I will surely continue to let u know when I update! Hope u enjoy this one

Avelynn Lauren: I liked ur idea, we might or might not have to use that lol u'll just have to wait and se. Thanks so much for the suggestions though.

N*ight of the Raven: Thanks for the review!

Anri: Thanks for the review!

*-*: Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing this!

Now that the list is complete, on with the chapter! Plz click the  happy button! P.s. Might take me a while to update. I audition for school usical Friday so, might be busy this weekend

Chapter 11

            The rest of Van's tour had gone relatively well. Every time they went somewhere new, Van's fans would  ask he and Hitomi to perform. After Hitomi had gotten over the whole mess with all of the roomers from the press she agreed to perform with him. She had grown to like performing with him. She thought that they sang beautifly with one another. She had become immune to what the press had to say about her. Van had given her some tips to avoid their harsh words. Now, it was time to go back to New York. Van would have three days of rest before having to go shoot his newest film. He had convinced Hitomi to stay and watch him shoot the movie. He wanted her to help him with his lines. She had agreed to stay for a while. She just wasn't ready to go home yet. She was afraid of what her mother would say to her. She wasn't even sure if her mother had forgiven her yet. She wondered if she had even missed Hitomi or not. Hitomi didn't think that  she could ever matter to her mom anymore and staying with Van was so easy. She didn't have to go back and face all of the harshness that she had run away from. They were now on their way back to New York. Both were really tired from the night's events. Before Van had left, the whole crew had a smashing end of tour party. Hitomi and Van danced a few times. He loved that she would at least dance with him.

            While Hitomi and Van were traveling back to New York, Allen was planning to go there. He had been in correspondence with Hitomi and they had made a deal that he could come out the day after she had returned. She told him that she needed to rest so that they would have loads of fun when he got there. He had told his parents that he would be staying with his aunt and uncle. Allen had been quite close to his relatives, but his parents didn't talk to them much. To Allen, this was a perfect plan. He knew that he would never be caught lying and that soon Hitomi would be his.

            After a long flight, Van and Hitomi finally reached New York. They returned to the mansion and immediately decided to rest. After a while of resting Van had decided to take Hitomi out to see the sights of the city. He had learned that this was Hitomi's first time visiting the sleepless city and he wanted to show her around. They first went to eat at a fancy restaurant and then it was off to see some of the museums. He also showed her the empire state building and some other main attractions of the city. Last but not least he took her on a shopping spree. Hitomi felt horrible for spending his money but he refused to not let her buy anything. When the shopping spree had finished the two had decided to go on a long walk in to the night. They had rested for so long that now neither of them was tired. Van walked along side Hitomi watching her take every sight, sound and smell  in. He marveled at her beauty once again. She noticed him staring at her and immediately looked down to the ground. Van had noticed her avert her eyes, and turned away from her beauty. Now it was his turn to pretend to take it all in. Most of the walk was silent until Van decided to bring up a subject that he knew was hard for Hitomi to talk about. He wanted to see if now she would talk about her father.

            "Hitomi, what was he like?"

            She looked at him quizzically.

            "What was who like?"

            "Your father. I'm just curious that's all. I know you don't like to talk about it but today is so beautiful and maybe the walk will help you talk about him."

            A look of hurt and anger flashed across her face, but she refused to give in to the pain this time. She could tell by the look in Van's eyes that he wanted to help her. She began to do something that she hadn't done in a long time. Hitomi began to talk about her father.

            "He was my everything. He treated me so well. I was such a spoiled child. My family was so happy before he died. We use to take road trips that would last hours, and he use to always bring me things home when ever I couldn't go on these road trips with him. He always took me to where ever I wanted to go with out hesitation. He never missed a Christmas concert or a birthday party my whole entire life…"

            Her voice drifted in to a whisper. Van could see her beginning to shake in pain and sadness. He instinctively took her hand in his and they walked silently once again. Before they knew it, a camera flashed in front of them. The press had been following them in a Van. Neither had noticed the van until now and it was too late. Hitomi let go of Van's hand and began to run swiftly down the road. She wasn't angry with Van, but  the press. She was fed up with them following she and Van around; trying to gather a story that wasn't true. She wasn't sure where it would take her, but she didn't want to have to deal with the press and their questions. Van tried to follow her but it was no use. Hitomi didn't know how she did it, but she managed to find the mansion. She felt as if she had been running for an eternity. She reached the stairs to go inside and past by everyone with out any sort of hello. She ran up all 6 flights of stairs to the third floor; down the long hallway to her room. She went inside and slammed the door behind her. She fell to her knees with exhaustion and pain from what she had been talking to Van about. Before she could do anything to control it her emotions took over her body. She began to sob loudly and shake violently. She was loosing her breath and everything seemed to blur away from her. She couldn't focus anymore. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. She felt so dizzy now. She had never cried so hard before, never felt so much emotion…. What was happening to her now? Was she dying? Was someone coming to take her to her father? Finally it all ended. Her mind went blank, and she fainted to the ground. She now felt as if she had been floating. She tried to control her thoughts and understand where she was and what was going on. She heard a voice call out to her. IT was a very familiar voice that she tried to remember. She was compelled to float toward the voice that had been calling her name. All of a sudden her father appeared in front of her. He looked so ghostly to her now. Was she in heaven? She tried to speak, but her lips refused to move. He hushed her and began to speak to her in a soft and warm tone. Watching him there made her less afraid of the situation that she was currently  thrown  in to.

            "Hitomi, I have brought you here. You are in the land of sleep and I have come to you in your dreams. I see you all of the time. I am always watching you Hitomi. Please don't make a mistake now. What you do for the next while will be critical to your life. Please try to understand that none of this was your fault. Hitomi, try to understand. Let the world guide you. Don't make mistakes Hitomi please"

            She tried to ask him the meaning of  what he had been saying, but he disappeared with out giving her the chance to say anything. She began to cry once again. This time, she heard a different but familiar voice. She felt someone shaking her body. She opened her eyes immediately to see a very worked up looking Van looking down at her. She found herself half in his arms and half on the floor. When Van had noticed her eyes open he relaxed slightly. HE couldn't help himself any longer. He picked up the fragile girl in his arms and held her on his lap. He ran his hands through her hair and began to talk to her; quieting her sobs.

            "Hitomi I'm sorry. I'm here now. The press can't come in this mansion with out permission. It's alright please stop crying."

 He held her, rocking her back and forth, still playing with her hair with one hand. The other was wiping the falling tears from her face. He felt as if everything was his fault.            She began to calm down a little and decided to talk to Van about her strange dream or encounter, as she liked to call it.

            "Van, I saw him in my dream."

            Van looked puzzled and instantly stopped rocking the girl, preparing to listen to what ever she had to say. He couldn't understand what Hitomi was talking about, and for a second he thought that she was still delirious from hyperventilation.

            "Who did you see Hitomi?"

            "I saw my father. You see, when the press was chasing after us I ran too hard. I made it up here before I collapsed from sadness and exhaustion. Everything blurred out and before I knew what was going on; he was talking to me."

            Van looked almost afraid. He had never heard of something like this before and he was afraid that her father was angry at Van for some reason. He didn't say anything, but listened as Hitomi continued.

            "He was talking to me about not making mistakes. He said that everything I do from now on is critical to my life, and I don't understand what he means. It's not like I'm writing exams or am in school right now. It's so confusing. It hurt Van. I wanted to talk to him so bad, but my lips refused to move. I wanted to apologize for killing him."

            Van wanted so badly to yell at the girl and make her understand that she didn't kill him, but it was no use. He also understood what Hitomi''s father had meant. Hitomi's father must have meant that she had to patfch things up with her mom and get her own life back on track. Van believed at that moment that Hitomi's father wanted her to follow her dreams. He just sat there looking rather stunned by the whole encounter.

            "Hitomi, is there anything I can do for you?"

            "No Van, coming in here and holding me like this while allowing me to talk was good enough. You're a true friend you know. Oh speaking of friends can we still go pick up Allen tomorrow?"

            For the whole entire day Van had forgotten about him and now she was asking him to use his limo to go pick up a guy he didn't even want around her. HE had heard about jealous guys who stock girls before, and he hoped that this guy wouldn't turn out like the others. He knew that he couldn't tell her  now because he had already agreed to let him stay here while they were in Japan.

            "Sure Hitomi. We can go in the morning. For now, I would rather you rest though. You have had a very crazy and exciting day. If you become scared, feel free to come and wake me up. I would be glad to stay with you.

             These words caught in Hitomi's head. She knew that she was afraid already and didn't want Van to leave her.

            "Van, stay here please? I'm afraid already and I don't want to be alone tonight. The only way you can stay though is if you sleep way on the other side of the room on the floor."

            Van couldn't believe what she had been asking him to do. One minute she didn't want him around and the next she was asking him to stay with her? It didn't make much sense to him, but he agreed to stay until she was sleeping. After that he would go in to his own room. He would have stayed the whole night, but he felt that he was being inappropriate with Hitomi.

            They spent a while talking to one an other before going to sleep. Van waited patiently for Hitomi to go to sleep before leaving the room. He took one last glance at her before leaving. When he had closed his door he whispered to himself, "Hitomi Kanzaki, I think I love you."

To be continued…


	13. chapter 12

A/N Hi all,

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Been really busy with school but, I finally got the time for posting. On to the thank yous!

charizard-ex: Thanks for the long review! I'm glad you're hooked on my fic! I wasn't offended by your comments at all, infact I loved them! I promis, no more deaths in this story. The only person who died was Hitomi's father. The title is in reference to Hitomi's spirit dying that's all. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll keep reading!

SabineballZ: hahahaha! I loved your review! I promis, thing will get better lol well maybe…  anyway, hope you'll read more and thanks for the nice review!

Anri: Thanks for the complement! I tried to do that with the communication.   I know what you mean by really fetched lol. I'm glad you're enjoying this!

chibi usagi2: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

Spirit0: Damn girl! I love your reviews they're highly amusing. I love dancing around my room when alone and I see updates to. This one's for you!

Avelyn Lauren: Thanks for the review! We'll just have to see what happens next , but  your review kinda inspired me to write something in here lol. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again!

Trace: Thanks for the review.

Michelle: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this chapter. I'm so glad you're still enjoying it!

Night Of The Ravin: Glad you're enjoying. Thanks bunches for the nice review!

Now on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy this and that you're all compelled to hit the happy button and review. Your reviews modivate me to write.

Chapter 12

            It was 5 AM. and Allen was boarding the plane that would take him to New York. Hitomi and Van were still fast asleep but not for long. They had to be at the airport by 8, and Hitomi was the type who liked to be up early. Her alarm rang out at 5:30. She hit the snooze button twice before finally giving in to the ear splitting demands of the alarm clock. She had wished that she had told Allen to schedule a later flight. She got up and showered. As she was doing her hair and adding a small amount of make-up, she remembered how Van had been nice enough to stay with her until she fell in to a slumber. She finished getting ready and in the process decided to do something nice for Van to thank him. She wandered down to the kitchen in the mansion and had a talk with the cooks.

            After her plan was put in to action, she went to wake the sleeping Van. Hitomi was holding something that would surely make him a very happy man. She knocked lightly on his door to receive a very sleepy sounding "come in". She walked in and sat the tray of food down beside Van's night table. He looked at her in surprise.

            "What's that for?"

            "Well, if you ever decide to get up it's for you. Now sit up straight and eat your breakfast!"

            Hitomi liked watching his facial expressions while lying there. He looked irritated by her waking him up to astonished by the feast before him to shocked by her yelling at him. Surprising Van was quite fun. He got up and patted the bed for Hitomi to sit with him. He had learned not to sleep topless anymore considering it was morning tradition for Hitomi to come and wake him in some way shape or form. He had the sheer embarrassment of her already seeing him in his boxers. He didn't want that to happen again. Hitomi walked over and sat with Van. He told her to help herself to the food. Her secret was still safe. Van had figured that the food was from the kitchen; not that Hitomi had made it herself. They continued eating and talking until the tray of food was empty. After Van had finished his large glass of orange juice she told him about her secret.

            "Van, did you enjoy that?"

            He wiped his face with a napkin and said, "Yes".

            "Good because you know who made that? I did. I wanted to thank you for last night. Sorry for being so upset."

            He set the used napkin down on the tray and leaned over to give Hitomi a hug. They embraced, holding each other for a few seconds. In the process Van had leaned in toward Hitomi; looking straight in her eyes. The magnetic force was pulling her closer to him. Their lips were centimeters apart before the two realized what was about to happen and parted quickly. Hitomi felt a mixture of shock and surprise fill her body.

            "What was that all about?"

            Van new very well what it was about but he just gave her a smile and said that he didn't know. Hitomi turned and looked at her watch to see that it was 7:20. She told Van that it was time to go and, he nodded.

            The two got in to a small convertible. They both felt that the limo was just too much. Van decided that today, he would drive. He didn't want to feel like a star while he was resting. They drove to the airport in silence; both confused to why they had almost kissed.

            They reached the airport and Hitomi told Van to wait for her outside. She had gotten so use to this airport that she felt as if she had known it forever. She went inside and waited for Allen to come off the plane. After about five minutes of waiting he finally arrived. He walked over to Hitomi and scooped her up in a big hug. She hugged him in return and told him to follow her outside. They reached the car and both got in to the back. Hitomi instantly noticed Van's attitude changing. He had gone from happy to quiet and distant. Was he mad at her because of Allen's visit?

            They reached the mansion and went inside. Allen had commented on how beautiful it looked. Hitomi asked Van to show Allen to his room. He did so in silence. Van was angry and jealous and he knew it was wrong. He couldn't help himself. He loved her now and there was no turning back. When the two young men reached Allen's room Van left abruptly. He went to find Hitomi. He found her sitting alone on the balcony outside of her room. He had noticed how sad she looked sitting there all alone. He sat down beside her and decided to try his best to make conversation.

            "Hitomi, are you alright?"

            She nodded with out looking at him.

            "Well, u don't look alright."

            She looked up at him and tried to put on the best smile she could. Truthfully, she felt horrible for bringing Allen here. She had come to visit Van; not to take her friends here to see her. She could have waited to see Allen on her own time at home.

            "Van, I'm sorry I brought him here. I know you don't like it. I could tell by the way you were acting on the way home."

            "Hitomi, it's fine. I don't mind if your friends come to visit you here. I'm just glad you're still here."

            Before he could say anything one of the members of Van's staff came to tell Hitomi that Allen was all unpacked and ready to see her. She excused herself from Van and went to find him. When she reached Allen she noticed that he looked really dressed up.

            "What's with the preppy dress Allen?"

            "Well miss Hitomi Kanzaki, I have a surprise for you tonight."

            "Hitomi wasn't sure how to feel. Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to impress her again? She looked at him and asked what it was. He took her hand in his and walked her to the door.

            "Put your shoes on, we're going out for a night on the town."

            Hitomi tried to tell Allen that she wanted to make sure it was alright with Van but he cut her off immediately. He told her that there was nothing to worry about. They walked outside and waited for their taxi to arrive. When the taxi arrived Allen quickly opened Hitomi's door for her and helped her in to the car. They drove off in silence. Hitomi felt a nervousness rushing through her body. She didn't want to be alone with him, not just yet.

            The cabby dropped them off at Café Italia. It was a very fancy restaurant that looked very beautiful. Allen took Hitomi's hand once again and they went inside. He pulled out her chair and told her to sit. A young woman walked over and gave Allen and Hitomi menus. She looked at Allen and smiled at him.

            "I see you've found a nice way to impress your girlfriend."

            Hitomi went to say that she and Allen were not together, but before she could say anything Allen charmed in before her.

            "Yes actually, I think she deserves the best. Obviously you guys have the best restaurant around and I only want the best for my sweet sweet love."

            He gave Hitomi a smile that would drive any girl wild but, Hitomi  just continued to look down at her plate. The young woman walked away; leaving the two to talk about what had just happened. Hitomi looked at Allen with dagger filled eyes.

            "What the hell did you do that for?"       "Well, it doesn't look too good if you come to this place with out a date. I wanted to just pretend that you were mine Hitomi. You don't seem to understand. I still love you very much and that's never going to go away."

            Hitomi didn't know what to say. How could Allen still care about her after her specifically telling him to back off and leave her alone? Allen knew that Hitomi was going through rough times in her life and he promised he wasn't going to do this again.

            "Look Allen, you know better than this. I don't want to be with you."

            Allen could see the adjitation in her face and hear it in her voice. He still won't give up. For now, he would let her be, but he would have her as his girlfriend before he left New York. That was the promise that he made to himself. He couldn't see her with a super star like Van Fannel. HE would never be able to give Hitomi what she wanted. He smiled at her and apologized.

            "Look Hitomi, I'm sorry. There's something you must understand though. I will never stop loving you. I have for a long time."

            Hitomi just nodded; not caring what he had to say. She began to think that bringing Allen here was a bad idea.

            After they had ordered their food; they sat and ate in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to one another. While they were eating in silence, Allen was coming up with a plan in his mind to make Hitomi care for him. When they had finished Allen paid the bill and the two walked outside. They stood at the bottom of the steps of the café talking.

            "Hitomi, do you want to go for a walk to look around? I know how much you like nightly walks and stuff."

            Allen was right. She did love long night walks when everything was warm and mild. The night tonight was perfect for one and even though she was upset with him she couldn't resist the walk. She knew that he knew he did wrong and now he was trying to fix it. She respected him for that much. She took him up on the offer and they began walking down the street away from the café.

            For the first few minutes of the walk it was silent. Both were not sure to what to say to one an other. Allen decided to be brave and break the silence that was causing tension between them. He hated tension.

            "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

            For the first time since they met at the airport; she gave him a smile.

            "It sure is. I love nights like these. New York is such an interesting city. It's fun to just walk around the different areas and take in the sights and sounds."

            "mmm I agree. Does the big city make you miss home at all?"

"No, not really. I don't really want to go back there. It helps me to be away from things while I'm getting over things. I think this was what I needed in the first place."

            "I see. Well at least you're happy now right?"

            "Exactly."

            Allen walked a bit closer to her side while they were talking. He had heard the roomers from the press about she and Van dating. He wanted to know the truth and he was about to take the chance to ask her when all of a sudden, an other camera flashed in front of Hitomi. She stopped abruptly and began to look angry.

            "Shit! Allen we have to follow that truck. I have to make sure they don't print that picture."

            "Why not. I mean all you were doing was walking with me. It's not like they'll go and make up some bogus story about you cheating on Van. I mean you guys aren't even dating are you?"

            "No Allen, we're not but I can't let them print something like that. They have been trying to catch Van and I doing something "Scandalous", but they haven't been able to. They're trying to give me a bad name. Well some of them are anyway."

            "Yeah but why would they want to do that?"

            "Well, I don't know. All I know right now is we have to make sure that Van never sees that picture or anyone else for that matter."

            Hitomi was much more worried about Van seeing the picture though. She could tell he was having feelings for her and for some reason; she didn't want to break his heart. Van had been nothing but a good friend to Hitomi, and she wanted to keep that friendship alive. She took off ahead of Allen; sprinting after the truck. She finally caught up with them after they had stopped for a coffee at a small coffee shop. She went over to see that the photographer was a woman. She found this much easier. Women seemed to understand things much better than men did when it came to what should and shouldn't be shown in magazines and on TV. She stopped the woman on her way inside and asked to talk to her for a few minutes. The woman agreed and they went inside the shop. Hitomi gave herself a good name by buying the woman a coffee. They sat down and Hitomi's pleading began.

            "Look miss, I know what you saw and what you took a picture of. That man out there is my friend. We are not dating and I would really appreciate it if you didn't print that picture. It's in Van's best interest you don't."

            Instantly Hitomi realized that she made a mistake. She knew that now there was no way of turning back. Luckily Allen had snuck inside of the shop after the two women and was waiting to see if Hitomi became distressed. He noticed her facial expressions changing and walked up to the table. He greeted the photographer by giving her one of his usually irristable smiles.

            "Hello there miss, I see you've been trying to take pictures of me?"

            The young woman was dumb founded. She now was the one looking distressed.

            "Well I guess you could say that."

            "Well, instead of just taking pictures, how about we go and have some fun tonight. I could maybe take you out for dinner and a quick movie if you would like. I understand that being a photographer is a strenuous job and it can get tiring. I think you need a little relaxation time. I will even pay for everything that you want."

            Hitomi was beginning to think that Allen was brilliant. The girl smiled up at him.

            "How old are you sir?"

            Allen tried to guess her age by looking at her and said he was 21. When he asked the young woman how old she was she said 24. After a few minutes of conversation, the girl gave Hitomi the picture in exchange for a date with the handsome Allen chizar. Hitomi instantly felt relieved. Allen told the young woman to wait at the shop until he came back from taking Hitomi home. He had made up a lie telling her that he had to drive Hitomi home because Van wouldn't like her staying out too late in a city she hardly knew. Allen and Hitomi walked down the road a bit and called for a cab. They took the cab back to Van's mansion and sat outside to talk for a few minutes. Allen stood beside Hitomi; waiting to see what she would say.

            "Allen, thank you so much for taking her attention off of that picture. IT helped Van and I out a lot. You see, there's been so much press about us that it's getting hard to be friends. That's the last thing that Van and I want."

            "I understand Hitomi. I did this because I care so deeply for you. I know tonight I won't enjoy myself at all. I just wanted to make things easier for you. Hitomi, you deserve that much. I know you've been having a rough time with things lately, but I think I can help you more than Van can. I wish u would just come home with me when I leave and we could be together."

            Before Hitomi knew what was happening, Allen leaned in and placed a tiny kiss on her lips. She couldn't believe what happened. Before she could think or move he told her the words she didn't want to hear.

            "Hitomi, I love you."

            Once she had regained her composure she turned from him. Instantly she turned back around and looked him straight in the eyes.

            "The only reason you're doing this is to get with me. Allen, I know how you work! You're a player and you always will be. I shouldn't have let you come here. I want you to go home!"

            "Hitomi, I came here to be with you. I am only going on this date to make things easier for you and Van."

            "Well, we don't need your help. I'm sick of your little games. I should have known that this is what you were going to go and do. She raised her hand and slapped him in the face. The slap echoed through out the street. Allen was taken back by what she had just done. She looked at him once again and noticed a broose forming on his face. She said the words that she had been longing to say for a long time.

            "Allen stop stocking me and go home where you belong. I don't love you, I don't need you. I tried to be your friend but it's impossible to do so when all you want to do is get with me. You have no respect for my feelings and if you did; you would have left me alone when I asked you to. If you loved me in the first place; you wouldn't have even came here and tried all of these stunts. There's something wrong with you Allen. Go find yourself someone else to stock. Maybe the lady from the press will be better for you. Please, just leave me alone!"

            With that she walked away from him in a fit of rage. She wanted to go find Van, but little did she know that now was too late. Van had seen Allen kiss her from on the balcony on the top floor. HE had been up there thinking about her and what he should do about her when he saw her and Allen arrive back early. He had hoped that their day had gone bad and then to his surprise; he saw Allen kiss her. Sure it was only a tiny kiss, but it was still a kiss. Before he could watch anything else; he stormed off the balcony and in to his room. He felt as if she lied about everything and now he was angry with her. So angry that he was beginning to rethink everything. He had fallen in love with a lyer?


	14. chapter 13

A/N Hello all,

Please don't kill me. I can explain why it's been so long since I decided to update. I was away for two weeks, then I came back to school last week and had to catch up on missed work. I also had to deal with stuff via the play and quire and Teen Health which made me a busy woman! Now's the time for updating though and I made this one long and worth the wait I swear! I hope my long wait hasn't pulled any readers away. Please hit the happy button and review! They keep me modivated!

SabenBallZ: Thanks for the review!

Anrea: I'm really glad you got the chance to read, Hope you'll continue to do so and thanks for reviewing!

Inda: It's so nice to see you readings this! I'm really glad you're enjoying it and thanks for the nice review!

Trace: You always have something nice to say. Thanks for the nice review! Night of the ravin: Glad you're still liking it. Here's the next chapter for ya

Spirit0 Hahahahaha I looooove your reviews! Sorry for taking so long to update this., Hope you've been thinking your happy thoughts lol!

Chibi Usagi: Fireworks? You just never know! **grins evilly** lol thanks for reviewing girl.

Avelin Larren: Thanks for all your brilliant suggestions and such! You just might be write on your pridiction lol. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read and review.

Tha goes for all of you and now, on with the loooooooooong awaited story!

Chapter 13

Hitomi ran up the stairs and sat alone sobbing loudly in her room. Van had also been in his room and could hear the cries of a girl. He to was highly upset and wasn't sure what to do. Part of him was angry with the emerald eyed beauty and part of him wanted to make sure that the cries he was hearing weren't hers. He sat up on his bed and bit his nails in frustration. For once a simple decision or a decision that seemed to be simple was making him frustrated. How couldn't he figure this out. He was a music star for goodness sake. He had to make harder decisions than this before. He finally got up the nerve and went outside of his room: trying to hide his anger from the outside world. He pushed all of his emotions inside of him and slowly walked down the hall. He stopped abruptly when he realized exactly where the cries were coming from. Sure enough it was her cries. Now what would he do?

            After a long period of pondering, he decided to go check on her. The part of this that he couldn't comprehend was why she had been crying. She had just kissed Allen. Wasn't that something good for her? He knocked quietly on her door. She got up from her bed and flung it open. She dropped to her knees when she saw who  it was. She sobbed very loudly: the sobs echoed through the third floor. Lucky for Van and Hitomi there was no one upstairs. Van couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Was she ok?  He wanted so badly  to come over to her and hold her. He wanted to console her and tell her he had forgiven her even though it didn't matter if he did or not. They weren't together and what right did he have to make her cry. He just stood, watching her cry on her knees. When her cries  subsided a bit, he began to walk toward her. She scowled and yelled at him loudly.

            "Van don't come over here! I don't want you to see me right now. I have done you wrong, I've done everyone wrong!"

            HE couldn't understand what she was talking about  now. He tried to ask her and all she did was get up and slammed the door in his face due to her shame and frustration. He stood outside the door dumbfounded. Had she gone crazy? He knew that now wasn't the time to go and try to bother her this late at night. Tomorrow was his big day to start shooting the movie. He knew that rest was the best option right now. If it was possible he would attempt to talk to her in the early morning.

            He walked across the hall to his room where he climbed in to bed. He tossed and turned for a while, trying to focus on sleeping. It was no use. Even if he tried to sleep he would never get there. HE couldn't keep his mind off of Hitomi. He wanted to understand what was wrong with her and why she was so upset with the kiss. After about two hours of intense thinking and trying desperately to focus on sleep he gave up. He would go and wake her up and the two of them would get to the bottom of this together.

            He got up and got dressed in to a pear of Pajamas. Hardly anyone had ever seen him in these because he felt that people wouldn't think of him as manly as they would if he was dressed in his pop star clothing. He walked across the hall and put his ear to the door; trying hard to hear any activity in the room. When he heard nothing, he slowly turned the doorknob, checking if it was locked. He had noticed that it was. This posed a problem for Van. He knew that he would have to resort to knocking and waking her up. He didn't want to do this, but he  knew that he had to make sure that his beauty was alright. He knocked quietly on the door and received no response. He tried a bit louder and could  hear footsteps approaching the door. She opened it to be surprised by who she saw standing there. Van was also surprised noticing that all she had been wearing was a night dress that went down to her knees. It had spaghetti straps on it and he had noticed that she looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was messy and she was wearing no make-up. Her face was smudged with tears and her eyes looked sleepy but still to him, she was the goddess of his dreams. She blushed when she noticed him staring at her.  Van noticed her blush and averted his gaze to the floor.

            "Hitomi, can I talk to you?"

            She sighed and tried to pretend like she wasn't expecting this to happen. She knew in her heart that it was going to because of her previous actions earlier during the night. She smiled a smile of hesitation and  told him to wait while she changed. Van closed the door and waited for her patiently. When she reappeared, she was wearing  a pear of Winnie The Poo PJ's. Van giggled when he saw her. She let him in her room and they went to sit on her  bed and talk. When they sat down, Hitomi instantly started to cry once again.

            "Van, I I did something wrong."

            He looked at her quizzically.

            "What did you do wrong Hitomi?"

            "I kissed Allen. I don't even like him like that. He was standing down there talking to me and he gave me a big speal. Then he grabbed a hold of me and kissed me on the lips. It was well it was my first kiss and I didn't want it to be like that!"

            She  was telling him her story, she began to cry loudly. Instantly Van understood what he had saw. He convinced her to go on after he had calmed her a bit.

            "After he kissed me, I slapped him in the face. I didn't want to see him ever again and I told him that., He had offered to go on a date with this girl to try to get with me but I don't want that. I want to be, well I want to be alone. I'm not ready for this sort of thing. As specially not with barby boy Allen. He's so damn prim and proper. It really bothers me. I also know that he's a little player and I don't want that in my life."

            Van listened intently until she finished her story. If she still not wanted to be with him either. IF so, then why was she telling him all of these things. And here he thought she was getting closer to him. HE wasn't sure how to feel about the situation but he knew that he had to leave it alone. He had to help her figure out what was happening in her own life before he worried about a relationship with her or anything else that was his wishes. He wrapped his arms around her quivering body and began to hush her. His arms around her made her feel warm inside. It was the same warm feeling she had when ever he touched her. A warm feeling that she was beginning to long for. Finally, Van decided that now  was his time to speak his mind.

            "Look Hitomi, I know he's your friend but, he's evil. I can't believe he's done this to you. I'm going to find him and kill him. He's so mean to girls. I hate guys that are players. I knew he would do this to you because from the moment I met him I could tell what kind of guy that he really was."

            Hitomi wasn't sure what to say to him. She wanted Allen to go away and she wanted him to pay for making her feel so sad. He had ruined what she wanted to be a perfect first kiss and turned it in to a huge, spiraling feeling of sadness that had taken over her. Van kept holding her there; letting her  talk all of her feelings out. He knew that eventually this would make her tired. She had stopped crying and the two of them sat there in silence. Both's eyes were trying to close, but the two of them fought off the feelings of an approaching sleep. Hitomi moved out of his arms and looked him in his eyes. Van thought something was wrong so he looked away from her.

            "No Van, look at me please?"

            He turned his eyes back to the girl.

            "Van, I want to thank you. I was afraid you would hate me because I know how you feel about me. It's very obvious to me, but you have to understand that I can never love again. I can't care about you like that. I don't want to loose you. Please don't argue and object to my wishes now. I've had enough of that in the last few years. For once in my life I want someone to understand my feelings."

            The thought crossed Van's mind to try to think of reasons why she could love him but he just let it go. He smiled down at her and said, "I understand Hitomi."

            She smiled back at him. She was happy that now he understood her. She looked at her watch and realized that it was already 2:30 in the morning. Instantly she remembered that Van had to wake up early for his first day of movie shooting. She took his hands and pulled him off of her bed; causing a thud on the floor.

            "What are you doing?!"

            Hitomi laughed loudly. Van loved that laugh. IT made him feel warm knowing that it was still possible for her to do that.

            "Well Mr. Fannel, you have a busy day in the morning so it's time for you to go to bed now. Every super star needs his rest and because of you dealing with my bitching and wining, you will only get a few hours of that. I advise you right now to march off to your own room, get under the covers and go to bed emedetly!."

            Van stood up on his feet and looked is if he was standing at attention in the army. His last words to the girl were, "Yes Sir! I mean mam…"

            She giggled at him again and walked him to her door. She stood at the door; making sure that he went directly to his room. When he had reached his own door she said "Good boy, glad you know how to listen."

            The two had now gone their separate ways; leaving Van to think of everything that had just happened. He kept wondering how Allen could just violate her like that. How he could just not  think of Hitomi's feelings and only his own. Wasn't he raised right at all? Here Van was a huge pop star and even he understood the difference between right and wrong. He had plans for Allen, big big plans…

            Morning came quick and Van had overslept for about twenty minutes. He woke up and instantly jumped out of bed. He quickly went down to the kitchen and scarfed down three granola bars and two glasses of cool refreshing milk. For a strange reason, when ever he drank milk he could remember the commercials from each country. They had almost all seemed the same. Thinking of this made him giggle. This was Van's first movie and he hadn't been nervous for a long time. Today, he was nervous. He was hoping that Hitomi was going to go to the set with him. He felt that her presence would make the experience less nerve racking. Sure enough, she appeared in to the kitchen causing him to jump. She giggled at him., When he had jumped, his third glass of milk sprayed everywhere. She had gotten a kick out of this but managed to help him clean it up during all the laughter. When all of the chefs found out about it they laughed along with the two teens. Van ran upstairs and got showered and dressed. He knew he would have to change again, but there was no way he was wearing his costumes to the set. Hitomi met up with him shortly after and they both jumped in to the limo. Van knew that today there would be lots of fans and lots of press and before going, he had warned Hitomi of this. She didn't care and they were on their way. They had made it two  blocks before their destination when instantly people were coming out of nowhere. Girls had been hiding  in bushes and now were attempting to climb on top of the limizine. Hitomi couldn't believe how many of them their were. The driver slowed down to an almost complete stop due to the amount of girls flocking Van's limo. They were tapping on the windows and throwing flowers on top of the slowly moving vehicle. Some of the braver ones were holding on to it; trying desperately to open the doors. Hitomi thought they were all crazy. Van was no different than any of them. She had noticed him tensing up.

            "Van, are you afraid?"

            Not necessarily for me. I'm afraid someone's going to get hurt. I have seen experiences like this before where some girls got trampled and even died. I don't want that to happen here."

            Hitomi put her arm around him in a friendly hug.

            "Van, that won't happen. Your driver is being very careful."

            "I know, I just worry is all. It will be loads of fun for us trying to get out of here you know. They're all going to attempt to chase us inside. It's going to be a lot like that day in Tokyo."

            Hitomi instantly looked worried and Van noticed it. She remembered the look on Van's face when that girl had a hold of his sweater. She had never felt so afraid of anything until she nearly saw him being choked to death by a stranger. Van patted her shoulder and re assured her that things were all going to work out fine.

            "Hitomi, it will all work out. I just have to make sure no one grabs my sweater again. I want you to wait until the crowd dies down before coming inside. I don't want them to mob you to. You don't deserve that. I also don't want the press taking pictures of you because I know how you feel about that."

            Hitomi made no effort to disagree with him. She knew he was right. After what seemed like hours of driving past, they had finally reached the set. Girls were everywhere. Hitomi was instructed by the security people to stay low in the limo as well as to wait until things hadn't been so crazy before going in. From her low hiding place, she could see cameras flashing everywhere. Van had only been out of the limo for twenty seconds and already they were mobbing him; wanting answers to god knows what questions. He ran past them all; not stopping to give any information. Girls tried desperately hard to get inside the doors only to be cut off by Van's strong security. Eventually, they all began to retreat away from the set. The cops had been called in to make them all move off of the property. Hitomi got out of the vehicle and began to walk toward the building that Van had previously gone inside when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see who it was. Her worst fears had come true. There was Allen, standing over her.

            "Hitomi, please let me talk to you. I wanted to apologize for last night. I really am sorry Hitomi. Please don't hate me,  please!"

            She tried to walk away from him when he grabbed her from behind. She gasped in fear. She wasn't sure of what would happen next. She couldn't help but think what should I do now. She screamed loudly and Van flew out of the doors in front of Hitomi and Allen. His eyes grew wide when he saw the sight before him. He focused an evil glare Allen's way and loudly instructed him to let go of Hitomi. Allen refused. Van ran around the two and up behind Allen. He let a punch go from his right fist and Allen's grip lessened on Hitomi until she could walk away from him. She knew there was going to be a fight so she made her way inside; not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Van wrestled Allen to the ground; cursing loudly at him. He punched him in the nose as well as in both eyes. He stood up once he knew that Allen was down and said words that frightened the girlish boy lying on the ground before him.

            "Touch her again and you'll get what's coming to you. The only difference being, next time I won't be so nice."

            Allen only groaned in pain at Van's remarks. Van walked inside, leaving him sprawled out on the ground with no help. He knew that he wouldn't get in trouble by the cops due to the fact that he was protecting a lady. He felt proud of himself for being in the right place at the right time. Goodness knows what would have happened to Hitomi if he hadn't have been there to save her from that monster. He found her sitting in a chair in the hall leading to his dressing room. He kneeled down in front of her and noticed their were tears on her face.

            "Hitomi what are you crying for?"

            "I'm sorry Van, I'm just a little shaken up. I don't know what he would have done to me if you weren't there. I was so afraid. I am more afraid now. What if he tries to come after me again?"

            "Shhhh… Hitomi, he won't come after you again. I promise you that. I took care of him outside."

            She wasn't sure what Van had done to him, but she knew it was probably not too good.

            "Van, what did you do to Allen?"

            "I just put him in his place. We had a little wrestling match outside. Needless to say, I won that one and I will do it again if I have to."

            "But Van, if you go hitting him you'll get in trouble. Allen could go to the press with this you know. Doesn't that scare you at all?"

            "Hitomi, if you want the truth, no it doesn't. I will just tell them what kind of a guy Allen is and then he will look bad, not me. I wasn't doing that unpurpose. When I saw him holding on to you like that and the fear that was written all over your face, I had to fight him. I had to make him understand that no girl should be treated like that ever. Who says he wouldn't have left you alone and found an other girl to pester. I'm just hoping that this little incident taught him a lesson about how you treat women."

            Hitomi was taken back by his words. Before she had the chance to say anything to him, the director rushed over to him.

            "Van, we have a problem."

            "What's that sir?"

            "Susealia is ill. She's in the hospital and I was talking to her agent. They don't think she's going to be able to shoot the movie with you. We have to find someone to do this and fast. This is the third time that this movie has been pushed to a later date and I'm afraid if they push this ahead any further we may loose the rights to it. Someone else may find two  other actors who can get the job done faster. I don't want that  to happen because I know that this is the perfect movie for you. IT will boost your sales and such. Do you have any ideas of who could help us shoot susealia's seens in this film?"

            Van wasn't sure what to do. He decided to go and try to call some of the local actresses in the area to see if they would like to shoot with him. There was no luck. He had called everyone he could think of and they were all engaged in other projects. Hitomi had accidentally went in to his dressing room at the wrong time and heard a conversation that she probably shouldn't have heard. Van was looking quite upset and was arguing with his manager about the movie. She had over heard him begging for a little more time to try to find someone. She had found the script on a bench in the room and began to look over susealia's parts. She thought that they were easy and that now was the time to give Van the surprise of his life. He knew that she could sing but he had no idea what was going to happen to him next. He hung up the phone in a rage; throwing the papers down that were  in his other hand. He looked over and saw Hitomi studying the script. He looked dumbfounded at her.

            "Hitomi, what are you doing in here and secondly, why are you reading that script? There's no point in even keeping the damn thing you know. We're going to loose the rights to this film at 12:00 tonight if we can't find someone and I know we're not going to."

            She pretended to look angry at Van and threw down the script. Instantly he realized that he was being harsh with her and ran over to apologize.

            "Hitomi, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry. I'm just having a rough day."

            She giggled at him; refusing to accept his apology. She  walked away from him, and got in to her appropriate stance. She began to recite lines from the scripts.

            "You don't seem to understand do you sir? I'm in love with you, don't you see that? I wanted to stay here in this small town to be with you. Sure I could move to the big city with my folks but there would be no point. I wouldn't be happy with out you. You make me happy Dusten, very happy…"

            Van was taken back by her short but amazing performance. He recited the lines after that.

            "It means a lot to me Lindsay, I just want you to be happy. As you are, I am in love with you as well. I'm glad you made the decision to stay with me. I was afraid of you leaving. I couldn't have that, I really couldn't. Not after what we've been through with the short war and all."

            The two giggled and stared in to each  other's eyes. Van was so happy to see her skills. He smiled at her and walked toward her. He reached her and embraced her in to a huge hug; refusing to let go of her until she pulled away. She laughed  at the expression in his face.

            "Van it wasn't because of you, I just couldn't breath."

 He laughed with her and then had a serious look cross his face.

            "Hitomi, I know this is asking a lot but will you shoot the movie with me? I know it's a lot to ask of you. I'm sure you're ready to go home, but this is your chance to let go of all of the bad and be what you want to be. It will get you some notice I'm sure of it. Once Mr. Graves sees your performance he'll let you do this I'm sure of it. Please Hitomi, I'll do anything. I'll give you all I have. This movie means a lot to me and I don't want to give it up."

            She smiled at him in delight. She knew that she had to do this for him because he had helped her through so much.

            "I'll do it Van, but under one condition."

            "And that would be?"

            "Make sure that I don't  fall for you please?"

            Van wished that it didn't have to be like that but he agreed with the girl to make her happy. All he wanted was for the both of them to be happy and for a long time he was afraid that they both had never felt that. Now was their chance to shine on the screen. In his mind Van hoped that this experience would teach Hitomi just a little about love. He prayed that this would bring them just a bit closer. Just close enough that maybe just maybe, she'd fall in love with him.

To Be Continued


	15. chapter 14

A/N Hello all,  
  
I am really sorry that the update has taken so long. I have been really busy. I will tell you my schedule. Monday is rehersels, Tuesday is quire, and rehersels after school. Wednesday is thc and rehersels. Thursdays is the day I have to work on some spirit stuff and Friday is comidy meeting. Weekends are busy due to exams. Lol anyway, on with the thank yous  
  
Anri: Thanks for the compliments and here's an other one for ya!  
  
jo-neechan: Thanks for the review and it's nice to know that people wait for my stories. Sorry I couldn't updat quicker.  
  
Michelle: I'm doing just fine and thanks for the review. It's great that you have a favorite chapter! Lol  
  
Chibi Asugi2: Glad ya liked it. Being on messinger and readin at the same time is great! Lol  
  
SabinBallZ: Thanks for the nice review! I liked the idea of hitomi being in a movie to. Sorry for the long wait  
  
Inda: Thanks for the incouragement  
  
Avelyn larren: U are so obserbant. Thanks for your nice long reviews!  
  
Trace: Thanks for the short but nice review. Ur computer sucks! Lol  
  
Spirit: You're a crazy little girl! Lol thanks for yet an other amusing review and hope you'll continue reading!  
  
Night of the raven, thanks!  
  
Last but not least, thanks for making me have 100 reviews guys! You're all dedicated readers and I apreaciate ur time! Now click hat button and review like or hate  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It had been a few weeks since the shooting of the movie had begun. Hitomi was glad to know that the director enjoyed her performance on that first day of shooting. Van had managed to get him to give her a try and he was amazed by her talents as Van had expected him to be. So far, Hitomi had been enjoying the experiences of making a movie but what would happen next would change her mind.  
  
It had been one of those days where everything had gone perfect. The sun in New York city was beginning to set and Van and Hitomi sat up on a hill taking a break from their busy day of shooting. The two had refused to take lunch because they had wanted to finish a scene that felt like it was taking for ever. Both had the notion that if they hadn't finished it before breaking, they wouldn't want to later. After several different angles of shots and different times of doing the same takes over and over, it was finally right. This had landed them to their spot now. There they were, relaxing on that grassy hill, watching the sun set.  
  
"Hitomi, doesn't that look beautiful from here?"  
  
"Mmm, very. I miss home for that one reason. You see, I lived in the country and the sun set was much more bright there. The colours were nicer to."  
  
"I haven't been able to see a sun set like that in a long time. It sure would be nice to see an other one someday."  
  
Hitomi giggled at the dreamy expression Van had been wearing.  
  
"Van, you look like a girl!"  
  
A blush crossed his face as he tried to hide it from her. It was too late and she had seen him. She reached over and gently poked him in his side. He jumped at her t ouch and poked her back. An all out poking and tickling war had began. Before things could get too out of hand, the two had been called back on to the set by a loud speaker. Both felt that the break had gone too fast. They instantly stopped playing around and went back to looking mature. The two were shocked though. Were they wanting to shoot an other scene this late at night? They walked down the hill and inside of a small trailer where they were met by the director and a few others who were helping out with the design of the sets and such. Van smiled and asked what had brought them in to the trailer. He knew that he wasn't in trouble so something was definitely up.  
  
"Van, we would like to shoot the love scenes tomorrow. We want to get them over with so that Ms Hitomi can have a day off. You had a day off last week when you were promoting your album and so, we feel that since she had shot her scenes with out you that now it was her turn to do the same."  
  
Van had instantly agreed to it; not looking at Hitomi's expressions at all. If he had been, he would have seen the strange look that had crossed her face. It was a look of fear and anger at once. Hitomi didn't want to shoot a love scene with Van. She didn't want him to kiss her or make out with her for that matter. They had said so many things through out this movie and Hitomi knew in her heart that Van had meant most of the words that had been written in the script. She felt that the script was his way of explaining his feelings to her and wished it wasn't. Now she would have to kiss him and she didn't want him to enjoy it. She didn't want her second kiss to be a fake. She knew that it wasn't her place to disagree so she had to go with what ever happened. She asked to be excused and left the trailer quickly. Van could tell only then by the tone of the girl's voice that something was seriously wrong with her. After a Brief discussion with the director about tomorrow's plans, he left to find the distressed girl.  
  
He finally found her back up on the hill. He sat down beside her and tried to get her attention. Hitomi had noticed him there but refused to look up at him. She didn't want him to think that her anger was his fault. She sighed, trying to pretend that Van wasn't there. IT was no use. He poked her in the side which brought her eyes up to him.  
  
"Van, stop it!"  
  
He gave her a quick smile and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hitomi, why are you so upset? You knew there were going to be scenes like this. I am sorry if you don't want to shoot them."  
  
She instantly felt hurt over come her body. She knew that he found out her secret.  
  
"Van, it's not because of you. I just don't want to make my kisses something for all to see. I wanted it to be real."  
  
"I understand. I just wish that you could let go for a while please? This is my career and yours to you know. They really like the way you perform on the set Hitomi. You will probably end up with a second movie offer very quickly."  
  
His words had made her speechless. She didn't want to disagree because she knew that he was probably right. She sighed again and said that she would agree to shooting the scenes with him. They had sat there for a while longer before going back to the set to watch the scene that they had shot through out the day. Both were happy with the scene so, they were allowed to go back to Van's mansion. The drive was silent due to the awkwardness between them. Van knew she didn't want to shoot those scenes tomorrow and that it was probably going to be one of the hardest things she had to do through the entire movie and Hitomi knew that Van's feelings were hurt by her not wanting to shoot the scenes. They both went their separate ways until the next day came.  
  
It had arrived, the day Hitomi wished wouldn't arrive at all. She woke to her alarm clock screaming at her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the time that was flashing on her clock. 5 AM. No time to even go back to sleep. They had to be at the set by 6:30, and so she had to be ready quickly. She got up and grabbed a shower and dressed. She didn't quite feel like having breakfast so she grabbed a cappuccino to hold her out until lunch. She met Van at the limo. Her usual was to go and wake him up but today she didn't want to face him until she had to. She had felt too bad. He smiled at her and gave her a look of re assurance.  
  
"Hitomi, it's alright you know. I'm not mad at you."  
  
She again wasn't sure what to say. This was twice that he had made her speechless in the last 24 hours. All she could do was smile back at him. They drove off to the set with less awkwardness than the night before.  
  
The day started quickly with the scenes beginning promptly at 8 AM. They begun to read the lines and by lunch time, had completed several scenes where they had to dance and hold hands and such. After eating, was the scene that Hitomi dreaded most. She ate a salad and had some juice. The food tasted different today, probably due to her nervousness of the up coming scene.  
  
They went back to the set and it was time.   
  
"Dustin, thank you for everything. You helped me learn about who I really am in this last little while. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. My parents fear for my life with the war and all and I can't defy them anymore."  
  
Van acting as Dustin took Hitomi's hands in his. He pulled her close to him and held her in his arms.  
  
"I understand what you must do. I thank you for being here with me, for understanding that I had to fight this war. You were the reason I fought with the others. I wanted to save my country yes but, I really wanted to save you and only you. No matter how long you are away from me Lindsay, I will always love you, honour you, cherish you, and last but not least; wait for you.  
  
Dustin embraced her in a hug and their lips met in a kiss filled with passion and love. Van felt warm inside. He had finally gotten what he wanted. A kiss from the lips of a beauty. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Hitomi knew this was part of the scene but she hated every second of it. Or did she? She did as she knew the script said and deepened the kiss to. The fireworks went off around them and the scene was finished. The director yelled cut and the two pulled away from one an other instantly. Van turned on his heal and promptly walked away from her. The director went to talk to Hitomi.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes sir, he's fine. He's upset because of me. I didn't want to shoot the scene at all. I made him feel uncomfortable."  
  
The director gave her a look of astonishment.  
  
"You didn't feel anything from that at all?"  
  
Hitomi wasn't sure what to say. Had she felt something from Van's kiss and was denying her feelings now? The director had brought up a good point and right now, she didn't want to answer his question.  
  
"Look sir, I'm really sorry, but I have to go find Van. I have to apologize for what I've done."  
  
"It's alright MS Kanzaki, I understand. I just wanted to let you know that your chemistry out there was incredible. You would swear that the two of you were in love. Because of the great job you two have done on this scene you can both take the rest of the day off."  
  
Hitomi instantly felt relief. She thought that he was going to ask her more questions about Van, but the director seemed to know when to back off. She thanked him for the time off and went to find Van. She walked up to one of the trailers and found him munching down on some carat sticks. She could tell on her entrance that he instantly felt discomfort.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm sorry!"  
  
She was taken back by how fast he had apologized. She couldn't understand why he did it though.  
  
"Look, it's fine alright? I'm not upset with you. OI was just really nervous. I'm sorry if you felt like you had to run off like that."  
  
She could tell that he was relaxing by the way his body lost tension in his muscles.  
  
"Hitomi, thank you. I mean for explaining."  
  
"No problem dude, anything for my bestist friend."  
  
The two giggled and talked back and forth for a while. Hitomi had forgotten about her self conflict of love and hate for Van for those   
  
few brief moments. What Hitomi would do next would shock both him and her. 


	16. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
The night had become late, leaving Hitomi in her room to her thoughts. For some reason she seemed to not be able to get rid of the vision of the kiss floating around in her mind. She knew that she enjoyed it and now she desperately tried to deny that pure enjoyment. She was realizing what was happening to her and for some reason, she hated it. She sat up, biting her nails pondering what to do about her current predicament.  
  
"I know I love him. I just don't want to. I don't deserve to be loved. I have made so many mistakes in my life. I killed the only one person who really did care about me and now an other does. I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to kill him."  
  
The tears ran down her face like the rain in a vicious rain storm. Her quiet sniffles and sobs filling her completely silent room. She hoped he wouldn't hear her like he had before. She sat there on her bed, rocking back and forth crying. What would she do. She had to get away from him. If she stayed any longer, she would give in to his love. She would tell him that she loved him, and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. After about 2 hours of sitting and entencely thinking she came to a conclusion. She was to leave this place tonight. If she didn't go now, there would be no way out. Tomorrow was her day off and after that the movie would be finished. The director had let her know that the love scene was the last scene that she had to shoot. She was free to go. She got up from her bed and slowly and quietly began packing all of her things. Van had bought her a necklace as a thank you present for shooting the movie with him. She took it off of her neck and set it on top of the dresser. She felt that it wasn't her place to take it. She knew that her leaving would hurt him. She emptied all of the dresser drawers as well as the clothes that belonged to her in the closet. She folded them neatly and packed them in to a suitcase. After packing her clothes she gathered her other belongings. She left one outfit out to change in to. She knew that wearing her pajamas outside wasn't a good idea. She finished getting dressed and quietly slipped out of her room and down the stairs; being careful not to wake anyone. She went in to one of the offices that wasn't locked and used the phone to call a cab to the airport. From there, she hoped that maybe she might be able to get a flight back home. She had left all of her money that she had been paid and that she had saved from the previous flight here in Van's safe. She ran upstairs once again to the cupboard where he kept the safe. She hoped that the key would be in the cupboard. She opened the door and saw no key.  
  
"Dammit! Now where the hell would he keep that!"  
  
She looked in all the cupboards that she had access to and there was nothing. She went in to the last place she figured that the keys would be. That was Van's room. She turned the knob quietly; insuring not to wake him. She could hear him snoring so that was a good sign. She crept slowly across the room to the cabnit across from his huge bed. She slowly pulled out the top drawer. It creaked slightly which made Van twitch in his sleep. She shivered in fear of him waking up. If he did she would have to explain hirself. She instantly saw the silver keychain with all of his keys on it and grabbed it quickly and quietly; trying not to move anything else in the drawer out of place. She quietly closed the drawer and left the room in the same manner she had come in. She could hear a noise from downstairs that sounded like feet. She clicked Van's door shut and dashed back in to her own room. She hadn't been caught had she?  
  
After standing by the door listening intently for about five minutes, the feet had retreated in to a room on the second floor. Coming from the direction that they were coming from, Hitomi figured that it was only Folcan so she continued on her journey to the cupboard where the safe was. She opened the cupboard and grabbed the safe. It was heavy to Hitomi, but she needed her money. There was little time considering that she had told the cab to meet her in an hour and a half at the end of the street which held the mansion of Van Fannel. She quickly opened the safe and grabbed the money that belonged to her out of it. She closed it shut and ran back upstairs to Van's room. Instead of going in there, she took the keys to her own room and began to write her final goodbye to her best friend. She sat down at the desk before her and grabbed the paper and pen; beginning to write.  
  
Dear Van,  
  
I'm sure you are really worried but I don't want you to be. There were many reasons why I had to leave here. These reasons are not ones that I can discuss right now.  
  
The tears were once again rolling down her face, hitting the bottom of the paper. She hated doing this to him, but she also hated herself so much that she felt that this was best for both of them in the long run.  
  
I don't want you to hate me Van. It's taking me a lot of strength to do this to you. It's not like I want to leave, I just have to. I feel as if   
  
I may have over stayed my welcome. I want to thank you and your brother for everything. You guys have been all out wonderful to me. I hope that sometime, I can contact you again. You mean the world to me Van. You mean so much that it hurts and I need the hurt to stop. I won't be attending the movie premiere with you and I probably won't even deal with any of the press. Shooting it was great, but I don't deserve the recignission. That movie was for an other person to shoot not me. I also want to thank you for the sing and dance in Tokyo. The first one I mean. I felt wonderful. Well I hope all goes well in your life and that maybe like I said we can talk again but for now this is best. Please don't follow me and look for me. I don't want to be found. I want to be left alone. Back in the country where I belong. Once again, thanks for everything. Sorry for opening your safe with out your permission, I needed my money. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye to your face. I just didn't have the heart to.  
  
Love Always Hitomi  
  
PS. Good luck with the movie. I'll have to watch us on screen someday.  
  
She folded the paper nicely and set the silver keychain containing the keys that she had used on top of it. She closed the door to her room and quickly rushed down the stairs with a tear streaked face. She slipped on her shoes and picked up her suitcases that she had dragged down the stairs with her. She made her way outside quietly closing the doors of the mansion behind her. The cool night air made her shiver. It felt good in a sense though, but she couldn't figure out why. She walked down the street not looking back. This was truely goodbye. When she reached the bottom of the street she sat in the grass waiting for her taxi. As if the cab could sense her impatience, it arrived and she climbed in. The driver took Hitomi's things and piled them in to the trunk. She had recognized him from the night that she had gone on the date with Allen. The questions were sure to come now. Sure enough, her thoughts were right.  
  
"What are you doing leaving with all of this stuff at this time of night Ms.?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand sir. I need to go back home. It was because of a family matter."  
  
"I see, that makes sense then. So you want to go to the airport right?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
The rest of the drive remained silent and they finally reached the airport. The driver helped Hitomi take her things inside even though she re assured him that she was very capable herself. She convinced him that she was fine and made her way to the ticket counter. "Are their any tickets to Maine on a flight going out tonight?"  
  
The man behind the counter looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Look young lady, I can't issue tickets like that. We live in a very security tight world these days, and even if I could there aren't any to issue you anyway."  
  
Hitomi frown and decided that she wasn't going to argue with this man. She quickly made her way out of the lines and down to where the bus station was. She hoped that the bus trip wouldn't be too long. She had managed to get a ticket for a 5 AM. Bus back to Maine and that would only be an other 2 hour wait. She was so tired though. She wasn't sure of how she could keep her eyes open. She grabbed a book out of her backpack and read it until the call for the bus came over a loud speaker. After putting her luggage on to the bus, she climbed on. Here she was, leaving all of it behind. Her hopes, her dreams and the man she finally managed to fall in love with. As she pulled away her eyes filled up with tears once again. She felt hurt over come her heart, but knew that it was too late. An old woman looked over at her from across the isle with a look of sympathy. Hitomi noticed her and said "I did this to myself. I was stupid to leave, but now I have to return home" The lady couldn't understand anything she was saying, but kept her eyes on her. Hitomi eventually fell asleep until she reached home. When she got home, there would be a lot of explaining to do to those around her. Had she made the right decision, or had she made the mistake of her life?  
  
To Be Continued 


	17. chapter 16

A/N Nooooooo Please don't kill me all! I am very very very sorry that I haven't updated in a loooong time. School got crazy and my computer was taken away and had to be fixed. I hope that you're all happy with this chapter and the next one will be the last. I also am sorry for forgetting to write review replies so I will be doing them for two chapters now. Thanks for all of the nice compliments and now for all of the individual review replies Sweetlife: Tanks for the compliments hope you keep reading SabinBallZ: Sory for making you cry. Have no worries, it will be all good. Just read and tell me what ya think! Please??? Chibi Usagi: I love making cliffhangers and I hate reading them! Mawahahahah I am a cliff hanger nut! Mawahahahaha! Thanks fore readin and reviewing please keep it up! Michelle: Because that's how the story goes lol! Thanks for the review! Anri: No worries it didn't end there. I am glad that you like my stories though, gives me confidence to keep writing. Thx for the review Night of the Ravin: Hope you keep reading and glad you like it Trace: Glad your liking this. After your hounding me to update, I finally did it! Lol Spirit0: No dying please. I need to live and read the happier parts of this lol! Oh though, how is heavin. Is it nice? Lol thx for the great reviews!  
  
The Lady Winged Night: Thanks for the funny review! I enjoyed it and thanks for all of the positivity Inda: Thanks for the... cheering me on lol. Im glad your really enjoying this. I am enjoying writing it. Avelynn Lauren: Thanks for all your ideas. You have helped me so much writing this story and I really enjoy your revies. I promis the reactions and such will be getting good! I love Van: Thanks for the nice review! I am really glad you enjoy this and no wories about being discriptive it's no big deal.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
It was a peaceful sleep, such a peaceful sleep. HE hadn't slept so well in such a long time. There were no dreams, no horrible thoughts. His bed was the most comfortable place on earth. He was at peace and now it was slowly being disturbed. It began with a quiet fade screeching noise. IT sounded like a girl... sort of... He tried desperately to ignore the fade noise but it was getting louder and louder. Someone was ruining this peaceful sleep, and who ever it was was going to be shot. Finally the noise became too much for him to bear and he opened his eyes a small amount. Now it was so loud and there was Melirna right in his face; screaming at the top of her lungs. He tried to put all of the words in to place in his mind. Hitomi... left... stupid Van... why.... Gone.... Then it clicked in to him what she was saying. Hitomi had left in the middle of the night. HE sat up instantly and shot a look of annoyance in Melirna's direction. She backed away a bit but continued on her yelling spree.  
"Van, it's about time you started listening to me. I have only been yelling at you for the last ten damn minutes! Your supposed best friend has left us in a bind you know. She used you for your money and also to become famous. Haven't you noticed that? She finished her last scenes yesterday and this is what she does to you. I told you this would happen, I warned you of this did I not?"  
Van tried desperately to keep his cool. This is not how he wanted to spend the day. He told Melirna to back off and leave him alone. He would shoot her later. Well not seriously but now he had more important things to worry about then his boss screaming at her about something that she couldn't nearly understand. He knew that there was an explanation to this. Hitomi wasn't the type to just go off and leave him. She would never use him. Melirna stormed out of the room; angered by the fact that she had once again lost to the emerald-eyed goddess. After her dramatic exit Van got up and dressed. HE was going to investigate this himself and find out what Hitomi's problem was. HE began by going to see if any of the money was taken out of the safe. The only problem was when he went looking for the keys in their proper place; they were nowhere to be found. He went to the cupboard to see if it had been opened, but there was no evidence of that. The keys weren't even in the safe. After a few minutes of being flustered he had decided to check out her room. HE went in, hoping that all of this was a trick and soon learned that it wasn't. All of her belongings that were once there had disappeared along with the girl. He looked on her bed and around her room for the set of safe keys and didn't see them right away. Something had compelled him to look on her desk. HE had noticed the keys on top of a folded piece of paper Fearing that it wasn't his piece of paper to look at, he ignored it and left with the keys. When he opened the safe he realized that Hitomi had taken her share of the money; not touching anyone else's. He knew that it wasn't a scam after all. He made his way downstairs to the phone to start making calls.  
Hitomi had made it back home and was getting off of the bus. She grabbed her luggage and made her way out of the bust station. The walk home wouldn't be a long one considering the bus station wasn't far from Yukari's house. She knew that going to her own home wasn't an option and now all she had was a hope and a prare that her friend would understand why she had taken the action that she had. Hitomi walked down the street taking all of the familiar sites in. She had noticed that now everything seemed so much smaller and quieter. She came to the conclusion that it was because she had spent too much time in New York City with Van. She let her thoughts drift away to the letters that Yukari had been sending her through out the months that they had been apart. She had learned that Allen had finally given up and was going out with a new girl that had moved in to the neighbour hood. That was one of the happiest letters that hitomi had received from her best friend. An other great letter that she could remember quite fondly was the one when she had told Yukari about making the movie. She could almost feel her glow in the words that she had written back to her. She was so proud of Hitomi and having someone feel that for her made her happy. Now she knew that she was in trouble. Yukari was not going to be happy about this at all. As she got closer and closer to the house she felt more and more sick. Thank goodness it wasn't too early in the morning it was only 10:00. She was sure that her friend would be awake now. She turned down the street where Yukari and her own house stood. Nothing had changed. She slowed her pace to a near stop until she reached the door. Quietly knocking she was shocked by who answered. There was her own mother at the door. Her Jaw dropped as well as her mothers when they had scene each other.  
"Hi Hitomi?"  
All she could do now was nod at her mother. There was nothing to say to her but yet there was so much.  
"Can I talk to Yukari?"  
Hitomi's mother just nodded and went back inside closing the door. That was her way of saying yes to Hitomi cuz nearly in an instant Yukari appeared at the door with the same look of shock on her face as Hitomi's mother had just wore. Hitomi reached out to her friend in a hug and Yukari squeezed the life out of her friend. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes. The look on Yukari's face changed from happiness to anger. Hitomi noticed the look on her face and new that she was going to get the lecture of her life if she didn't start explaining instantly.  
"uki, please don't start yelling at me. I want to explain. I had to leave. I couldn't stay there with him. Let me please."  
"Fine come in and start explaining."  
She went in side and took off her shoes; refusing to look at her mother sitting at the table. She followed Yukari up the stairs to her room. They went in and sat down on her bed. Hitomi looked around the room at all of the posters on her wall. She noticed a picture of Van and she sitting together in a pose.  
"I remember taking that shot."  
"I know, you told me about that picture in a letter. You guys look cute in that picture. It's almost like you belong together. There is just so much chemastry between you and he.  
"Yeah I remember that to. He was such a good sport."  
Before Yukari could say anything else the small rectangular box on her night stand started to ring. She jumped up and grabbed the phone answering it first.  
"Hello? How are you Van? Yes no worries, she's here. Would you like to talk to her?"  
Hitomi was now shaking in fear. She didn't want to talk to him. As Yukari kept talking to Van on the phone she kept nodding her head no to her friend. Yukari ignored her frantic nodding and gave Hitomi the phone. Taking the phone from Yukari's hand she put it up to her ear.  
"Van?"  
Yukari could tell by her facial expressions that Hitomi wasn't enjoying what she was hearing from the other end.  
"Van please stop worrying! I am sorry that Melirna thinks that this is a scam. You know me better. I know you care, I do but I couldn't stay. I understand about the premier. You can do that all on your own, people are going to watch this for you not for me. I am not even an established actor. Stop saying those words to me. I need to go!"  
With that, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and began to cry. Yukari instantly felt remorseful for making Hitomi talk to the superstar against her wishes. She reached over and patted her sobbing friend on the shoulder.  
"Hitomi what is wrong with you. Why such a big change? You were so happy up there you know. What happened."?  
She sniffled and spoke words that she didn't want to speak to anyone. Van's... he's.... in love with me, and I... I love him back Yukari. I'm scared I haven't loved anyone in such a long time. I haven't felt close to anyone in such a long time and I tried so hard to stop it."  
She couldn't breathe anymore all she could do was sit there and sob. Yukari wasn't even shocked or surprised at all. She knew this was coming and was so happy that Hitomi had finally admitted it out loud.  
"Hitomi, I knew this. I am so proud of you. You can't shut out Van! I wish that you could get over your dad and let all of this go. I don't want you to spend your life cold and alone. If you don't talk to Van or your mom, all you will have is me and if I marry Amano than I guess your screwed. I will end up moving away and you really will be alone. Van isn't going to leave you at all. Give him a chance."  
Itomi's sobs were starting to subside and she looked at her friend with the hint of seriousness in her eyes  
"Yukari, I am afraid. I don't trust anyone."  
"Yes but is that faire to you Hitomi your dad would want you to be happy. You should know that more than anyone."  
She knew that Yukari was right so she stayed silent. She refused to say anything else now. In her mind she had just admitted the worst thing that she could ever have admitted and there was her friend telling her that it was a good thing. She didn't understand how it was.  
"Hitomi, please go and talk to your mom, let her help you through this. She doesn't hate you. Your time apart might have done you guys some good. She has wanted to talk to you for a while you know. I showed her your letters and she was happy that you were making your dreams come true."  
Hitomi reluctantly got up off of Yukari's bed and made her way downstairs to find her mom. She found her sitting on the couch watching a soap opera on TV. She sat down beside her, hoping that her mother would be the first to talk. Little did hitomi know that the same thoughts were going through her mom's mind? Out of nowhere a different person came out of Hitomi. She decided that now was the time to grow up completely and take responsibility. She was going to be the first one to talk. She looked at her mother and said something that she never thought she would say.  
"Mom, do you hate me? Do you resent me because of my father's death?"  
Her mother turned off the TV and looked at her daughter.  
"I did Hitomi. I wanted to blame you because in my own mind I was blaming myself to. If I hadn't have had that shift at work I could have taken you to school and your father wouldn't have had to speed off to his meeting. I felt that if I pretended that it was your fault I would feel better. I miss your father and I miss him a lot, but being with out you has hurt me just as much. I should have never slapped you and kicked you out. IT was wrong of me. Please Hitomi, accept my apologies."  
Hitomi sat listening intently to what her mother was saying and instantly understood why she had been such an angry person. Her mother was feeling the same thing that she was and now she wanted to fix things. Hitomi made a decision in that split second. She would help her mother get over her father's death like Van had been heeling her. She had also admitted that to herself. HE had been the one to help her get over the pain and anger about her father. The anger that had consumed her mother as well as was on it's way to consuming her as well.  
"Mom, I understand. You didn't have to blame me for dad's death; I blamed myself just like you did. I felt that if I hadn't have had to go to drama practice he wouldn't have had to speed. We both have to realize something that being with Van has taught me. You cant always blame yourself for things that happen. Dad wouldn't want us to blame ourselves. He died loving the both of us and he wouldn't have wanted to die any other way."  
Hitomi's mother grabbed her in a hug and they both started to cry together. Yukari was making her own plans in the depths of her room; the place she called her cave. She had spent a lot of time on the phone with Van, convincing him not to give up on Hitomi. She had convinced him to come and see her. She told him that he had to win her heart and the only way to do that is to come and see her. Yukari's mother broke in to her room in a bout of happiness.  
"What's up with you? Why are you so happy?"  
"You should have scene it Yuki. Hitomi and her mother worked it all out now. She's decided to stay here with her mom and help her get over her father's death."  
This statement worried Yukari slightly. IF Hitomi decided to stay here, it might rune her chances of being with Van and living her dreams. She just sat there with a blank look on her face.  
"Yuki honey, why are you looking so glum?" "Mom you don't understand. Van the guy that Hitomi had been staying with is in love with her. She's in love with him and he was heeling to make her dreams come true. If she decides to stay here with her mom, she may loose the only chance to be with the only person who could help her heal. He felt let down because she had left him. If she lets him down again, she may loose him."  
"You get way in to this Yukari. I think that they will work it all out."  
"Did Hitomi leave yet?"  
"Yes her mother and she went to their own house to talk. They felt like they were taking over ours."  
"That's great!"  
Yukari got up and ran downstairs. She began making a huge meal. Her mother couldn't understand why she was even cooking, but she figured it was all for a good reason. Yukari had been Hitomi's best friend she wouldn't see her friend sad and with out success. She was going to fix everything that Van and Hitomi couldn't fix themselves and she would do it in an instant. To Be Continued 


	18. chapter 17

A/N Hi all! Here's the end of the fic. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for not taking the time to update. I finished all the work to the play and so today I had the chance. This is sorta short but I hope it makes up for the wait. Grinn from ear to ear: thanks for liking this. Im glad you enjoyed the read. Crimson shadows3L Well you will just have to read and find out right? Lol! Anri: Thanks for being so dedicated and im glad you enjoyed it! Sweetlife: Here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. The Lady Winged Night: Wow ur reviews are great! That's a lot of puppy eyes! Here's the update sorry again for the wait. SabinBallZ: I love ur reviews! I don't like orange just though lol! Anyway here's the last chappy so sad! Hope ya enjoy it. Charazard-ex: Thanks for the review. I trust that u read my fics even when you don't review and im glad you really enjoyed this story! Avelynn Lauren: Thanks for all the support through out this story. Ur a cool author to and ur ideas are great! Glad you enjoyed it and yes ur right. Read on nd see what I mean. Spirit0: Wow! Well sorry but it's not a long chapter but lots of fluff for u to read! I hope you enjoy! Trace: Thanks for the review Night of the Raven: This is the last one, hope you like it and thanks for keepin up with this story!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Hitomi and her mother had spent several hours patching things up before she had received a call from her best friend Yukari. She picked up the phone and began to talk to the girl.  
"Hello?"  
"Hitomi you have to come over here right now. I have a special surprise for you."  
"Yukari, you know how much I hate those. This had better be good."  
She heard a giggle from the other end of the phone, and instantly knew that Yukari was up to something big  
"Trust me Tomi, You're gonna like this one."  
With that the phone clicked and Yukari had hung up on her friend. Hitomi wasn't sure if this was a practical joke or what but she was going over there at this instant to see what was up. She brushed her hair and put on a little bit of make up to get rid of the blotchy spots from her previous crying outbreaks. She Put on her coat and shoes and let her mother know where she was going. Then she was off to find out what this huge surprise was. She reached Yukari's house and took a look around to see if anything was different. She noticed that nothing was out of place. She knocked on the door and was once again surprised by who answered it. There was the only man that she had ever truly cared about standing in front of her again. Before she could open her mouth to speak he wrapped his arms around her in an embracing hug. He pulled her close to him and placed his lips on to hers. Hitomi instantly felt her heart pounding, but she could not stop him. She didn't want to stop him. He left a small kiss on her lips. He held his lips on hers waiting for the same and sure enough she gave him a sweet kiss back. They both engaged in a kiss of passion before breaking apart to catch their breath. She tried once again to say something but it was no use. Van took her hand in his and began to speak to her. He looked her in the eyes and said the words that he had always wanted to say to say to her.  
"Hitomi Kanzoki, I love you very much and there is nothing you can do or say to change that. I knew that when you were going to come to see me that something was going to be different. IT was like there was a sign sent to me. When we had sang together on that first night I felt everything for real. Being in your arms and dancing with you like that made me realize so many things. There is so much more to this life than fame and fortune. Money is only a small part of things and everyone you come across has a purpose. When we first had reunited, I thought my purpose was to help you deal with your father's death. Eventually I learned that it wasn't the case. Hitomi, my purpose is to love you, be your friend, pick you up when the world drops you, hold you close when you are sad, listen to your dreams and wishes and help you make them come true like I know you can. Hitomi I can't be with out you. I have met so many girls and have been so many places but nothing and I mean nothing compares to you. I know you blame yourself for your father's death, but I need you to know that it wasn't your fault at all. HE had finished his purpose on this earth and I believe that was bringing you to me. I want you to learn to love again like I know you can. When we were little we were inseparable and everything was perfect. Hitomi it can be like that again. I know I probably sound like a complete idiot, but I need you in my life. I would give up everything for you. Being a super star who has lots of money will not complete me."  
She put her hand up to his lips to stop him from talking and he did so. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to know how she really felt.  
"Van, I love you as much as you love me alright? I just couldn't admit it and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was stubborn and frustrated you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize and I'm sorry you had to come all this way to let me know all of this. I'm also sorry the phone call we shared was not as you wanted it to be and I'm sorry I left so unexpectedly. Van, I want to be with you to, but I don't want you to give up everything you've accomplished. You deserve to have the world and I'm just some normal girl who stepped in to your life. IT was just lucky for me that you took the time and energy to love me and to save me from self-destruction. Van, part of me wants to stay here now. I have fixed up things with my life and I don't want to loose Yukari again. I had sorta abandon her and I don't want her to feel neglected by me. She's been my friend since I was a child."  
He squeezed her hand and hushed her.  
"Hitomi you don't have to leave home. I have decided to get a house here or if you decided that you liked New York, I could buy your mother and Yukari's mother each a house so that you could be with them. That is if they want to leave here. Hitomi you aren't any average girl either. You're a wonderful woman and we could be in all of this together. You have to remember that now you're a movie star and all of the critics loved our film. There are already other people wanting you to act in other films as well."  
Hitomi was completely taken a back and astonished by what Van had been saying to her. Had she finally made her dreams come true? Had she healed. She had decided that yes she had and now it was time for her to go on with her life. It was time to begin an other chapter and start a new. She took her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to kiss him gently and was about ready to slowly slip her toung in to his mouth when Yukari had appeared out of nowhere.  
"No making out in my porch?"  
The two pulled back from one an other and blushed deep red. Yukari began to laugh her usual insane evil laugh and said, "I',m teasing!"  
They all laughed and finally for Hitomi things were feeling just as they had before she lost her father. Well almost everything. Yukari had been spying the whole time and in the process had used her cellular phone to get a hold of Hitomi's mother. She had also been reunited with Van and everyone had spent the rest of the night talking and eating the wonderful food that Yukari had prepared. Near the stroke of Midnight, Hitomi excused herself from the happy group to do something she felt necessary. Since they had all decided to start a new and relocate to New York City there was someone she wanted to say goodbye to. She took a walk through the town to the cemetery. She wanted to thank her father. She walked through the graveyard past all of the stones that she had once glanced at before. She finally reached her father's stone and gracefully sat a flower upon it. Tears began to fall from her eyes as her small voice shook with the words that she had to say.  
"Daddy, thank you for everything. You were wonderful to me and I now understand your signs. Thank you for watching over me and helping me find Van. I miss you father, but I am ready to let go of all the hatred and anger for myself that I hold, sorry held. I will always miss you and be thinking of you every day. I am going to take your advice though; I will follow my dreams and show the world that I am. I am ready to live out my purpose as you did in the years that you spent with me. I love you daddy, so much."  
A small tear rolled down her cheek before a figure appeared to her. IT began to speak in a soft warm voice. A voice that she had recognized to be his. IT was her father's ghost. Her guardian angel coming to give her away.  
"Hitomi, I am proud of you. You go and be the best you can be. I will always be here in your thoughts, dreams and your heart. Give Van all the love you can because I know he will give it back to you. Goodbye for now Hitomi".  
Before she got a the chance to say anything he disappeared as fast as he had came. She cried and then left his grave. She had completed everything here and now it was off to New York to make her dreams come true. For many years Hitomi would be a star. Her and Van married and life was wonderful. Every Christmas and on the anniversary of her father's death she would go visit him and think back to the day he came to her and gave her his blessings. She had become a new woman and once again all was right in the world of Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
The end. 


End file.
